family secrets
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: UPDATE GUYS!!! FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE!!! after learning that sydney's mother killed his dad, vaughn finds out another secret from his dad's past
1. Default Chapter

Title: Family Secrets

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: None of the characters from the show belong to me. They all belong to J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions.

Spoilers: After the Confession

Summary: After learning that Sydney's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.

Rating: G but it will probably change through the course of the story.

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything… I guess. I'm not really sure yet.

Distribution: Sure. Just tell me where!

Author's Note: Please R&R! I live for them… 

Prologue:

It was a rainy Monday afternoon, as a young dark blonde haired woman, carrying a black umbrella and a small bouquet of white tulips walked slowly through the cemetery, heading towards a tombstone in the middle of the place.

She kneeled on the damp ground in front of the designated tombstone, gently placing down the bouquet.

Placing a kiss on her fingertips, she then placed it against the cold marble stone.

"Hey Daddy." She chuckled a little. "I know, I know. I haven't been here for quite a while. I've been really busy." 

She took a deep breath. "I finally got it today, dad. I got my superior's approval. I'm in."

She played with the tulips for a while, and then looked back up the tombstone. "I know. Mom told me. I know everything about you. But please, don't be angry. I wanted to do this."

"I know about him too, dad. I know that mom and I weren't your real family. I know that mom was your mistress, and that's the reason why my last name's different from yours. She told me when I was thirteen. I guess she waited till I'm really ready. It hurt daddy. It really did. All that I know about you were lies. All the pictures of you and mom on your 'supposed' wedding day were just lies. And it took me a while to let all of it sink in. But in the end, I understood her and you."

She sighed. "I'll be starting tomorrow. I know that it's going to be hard, and that I probably will be going through a lot of hardships and all that bull, but I'm ready."

"The training was hard. God… it was so hard. I never thought that I'd get to see this day. That I'd get to tell you that I finally made it to the CIA."

"I just wanted to know what really happened to you. The reason why you died. I just wanted to know every single thing. And of course the one who killed you."

"And I also want to meet him daddy. I want to know him, to be able to see him not only through pictures. I want to be able to hug him, so that it will feel like I'm hugging you. Mom told me that he looks so much like you, that he acts so much like you. And I guess that's the main reason why I want to meet him. To be able to know more about you."

"Am I confusing you daddy? I'm sorry. I'm just… oh God… I'm so excited to start in the CIA, and to meet him. I can't believe it. In just a few more hours, I will be stepping into the Central Intelligence Agency, ready to start my new job."

"No daddy. Mom said that he doesn't know anything about me. And don't worry. I won't step right up to him and say that I'm his sister. I'd get to know him first daddy. Then when the time is right, I'll tell him what I know."

"Will he like me? Oh I wish he would. I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't like me. I wonder if he'll feel it right away. I mean, if he'll feel like were connected or something."

She giggled. "Why am I even asking you this questions? Its not like you can answer me."

She took a deep breath and her face was overcome with a determined expression. "I need to go now dad. I promised mom that I'll be home for dinner, and it's close to that hour now." She placed another kiss on her fingertips and placed it against the marble.

"I'll be back later, and I'll tell you everything about my first day in the CIA and my first meeting with my big brother. My big brother. Oh dad. I can't believe I'm finally going to meet him after all these years. Wish me luck."

"And I promise you that I will find out who killed you daddy. And I'm going to have my revenge. I promise you, that person will wish that he was never born."

"I love you daddy. Bye." 

With one last caress on the tombstone, she stood up and slowly walked away.


	2. chapter one

Title: Family Secrets Chapter One: (1/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: None of the characters from the show belong to me. They belong to a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions.

Spoilers: After the Confession (I know that the meeting with the shrink happened during the Box part one, but just consider that it happened before that episode. Okay, I don't get myself, but hopefully you did.) J

Summary: After learning that Sydney's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret about his dad's past.

Rating: G for now, but it will probably vary from chapter to chapter.

Category: Vaughn; a little bit of everything I guess…I'm not yet so sure where I'm going with this.

Archive: Go on! Just tell me where okay?

Author's note: Tell me what you think okay? This idea popped into my head while I was taking a bath… (too much info? Sorry… made me wonder too. Of all the places to get an idea…) read and review! I wasn't really sure about the workings in the CIA. The positions and all. Sorry if anything is amiss okay? 

CIA Headquarters

Vaughn's office

"Hey man!" Agent Eric Weiss popped his head into Vaughn's office, a big smile on his face.

"Michael? Michael!" He called out as he walked in and plopped himself on the chairs in front of the non-talking, non-moving Agent Vaughn.

It was as if Vaughn didn't hear him as he kept on twirling the golden coin between his long fingers.

"Vaughn! Vaughn!" As if out of a trance, Vaughn looked up and was startled when he saw his friend waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Eric! I didn't hear you come in." He said, putting the coin down and straightened up.

"Man, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

Vaughn nodded. "Yah. I am." He answered, even though he wasn't so sure.

Weiss sighed. "You know Michael, you can tell me anything. I know that you're still brooding over the fact that Sydney's mom was the one who killed your dad, but…"

Vaughn held up a hand to stop his friend from continuing. "Eric, please. I just… don't want to hear this right now."

"But…"

"Stop it. I've got enough psychobabble from Barnett, and the last thing I want is to hear more from you."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure Eric. I'll talk to you if I need to, okay?" Vaughn said, flashing a tight smile.

Weiss nodded hesitantly. "So, what is it?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh yah. Well, the newly recruited junior agent is in Devlin's office right now, and he wants you to be the one to guide her." Eric answered.

"It's a her?" Vaughn questioned, surprised that more and more women were joining the agency.

"Yup. Apparently, this woman is only 25 years old, but she's been assigned immediately as a junior agent, since this woman is a real brainiac. She knows eight languages and is a walking dictionary and encyclopedia all on one." Weiss informed him as they walked out of the office and towards Devlin's office.

"Really? Impressive." Vaughn commented his curiosity peaked at the information.

"I know. I've never met anyone like that. And what's more, is that she's said to have the looks of a supermodel." Weiss added, his eyes sparkling.

Vaughn chuckled. "Okay, down boy. Give the woman a few days to get used to the CIA and then make your move. Don't scare her away." 

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm gonna give her a few days. Like three. But that's all. No more, no less." 

"Whatever Weiss. I'll see you later." Vaughn said as he opened Devlin's office.

"Agent Vaughn. Thank you for coming." Devlin said as gestured for him to sit down on one of the chairs in front of his table.

"Good morning sir." He replied as he sat down, glancing at the woman beside him.

"This is Junior Agent Samantha Roberts. She's a new recruit." Devlin introduced. "Agent Roberts, this is Special Agent Michael Vaughn

Vaughn turned to the woman and found himself looking into a pair of hazel green eyes. 

Samantha held out a hand and flashed him a grin. "Good morning Agent Vaughn." 

Vaughn smiled back and gently shook her hand. It was weird, but he felt an immediate connection to the woman. "Welcome to the CIA." He said, their eyes locked.

"Thank you." She replied, as she looked away.

Vaughn shook his head, wondering why he's feeling this way towards this woman. "Agent Vaughn. You will be guiding Agent Roberts here until she understand everything there is to understand in the agency." Devlin explained.

"I'd love to Sir." He replied. 

Devlin nodded. "With that settled, I'll be dismissing you two. Agent Vaughn, I'm counting on you to guide Agent Roberts here, okay?"

"Yes sir." Vaughn nodded.

"Thank you sir." Agent Roberts smiled at Devlin for the last time and then turned around.

Vaughn slowly led her out the office.

"Thank you for doing this. I know that you are really busy and guiding me probably is the last thing that you want to do." Agent Roberts said as she fell in step beside him.

"No. I really don't mind at all. As I said in the office, I'd love to do this." He said, smiling as he led her into his office. He gestured for her to sit down.

"Thanks." She replied and crossed her legs.

Vaughn sat on his chair and leaned forward. "What made you want to join the CIA?"

Agent Roberts smiled. "I want to save the world." 

He chuckled. "Everybody wants to save the world, Agent Roberts." 

"Agent Roberts is too formal Agent Vaughn. Please call me Samantha or Sam for that matter. All my friends call me Sam." She said, a beseeching look on her face.

"Okay, if that's what you want Samantha." He said, and he was rewarded by another one of her dazzling smiles.

"You're so young. Your what, only twenty five?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Only twenty-five. But I really want to do this." She said determinedly. 

He nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. I was only in my early twenties when I joined in, and I love what I do." 'That and the fact that I'm handling the best double agent in the world.' He added to himself with a small smile.

"Something must be helping you to make you stay in this line of work. Or should I say, someone?" Samantha asked, a teasing smile playing on her lips. 

Vaughn stared at her in surprise. But to his amazement, instead of being embarrassed or even angry at being teased, as he always feel when with Weiss, this time, he smiled, feeling like Samantha teasing him was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, wanting to know more about the workings of the mind of this new agent. 

She grinned cheekily. "Woman's intuition, I guess."

He nodded. "My mom is exactly that way."

The door to his office opened, and in came Weiss. "Hey man. She's here." 

Vaughn stood up and nodded briskly. Weiss suddenly noticed the other occupant in the room.

He moved closer to the new agent and flashed a flirty smile. "You must be the new agent. I'm Agent Eric Weiss."

Samantha stood up and held out a hand. "Good morning Agent Weiss. I'm Agent Samantha Roberts."

Vaughn saw Weiss do a quick glance over the agent, and that made Vaughn frown disapprovingly.

He cleared his throat and Weiss looked at him. He pointed to their hands that are still clasped together.

Samantha laughed and gave Weiss' hand a final squeeze before releasing his hand. "Who's here?" She asked the two men.

Weiss stared at Vaughn, wanting to know if he can tell her. Vaughn nodded. "Agent Weiss is talking about Double Agent Sydney Bristow. I'm her handler." He explained.

"Oh." Samantha said knowingly. That prompted a chuckle from Vaughn.

Weiss stared at the two of them, a perplexed look on his face. "Did I miss something here?" He asked the two of them.

Vaughn exchanged a look with Samantha and they both shook their heads. "Nope. Nothing." She said, smiling at him. Vaughn smiled back.

"Okay. I'll be leaving you here for a while, Agent Roberts. I'd love for you to meet Agent Sydney Bristow." Vaughn said. 

"I'd love to meet her. But what I don't understand, you said that she's a double agent? How?" She asked, confused.

"I'll tell you everything later, okay? I'll be right back." Vaughn continued as he opened the door.

"How about if I'll be the one to tell Agent Roberts here all about being a double agent? I'll be more than happy to do that." Weiss suggested.

Vaughn shook his head. Weiss is his friend and everything, but for some reason, his protective instincts were rising up and he doesn't want him to be in a room alone with Samantha. 

"Nope. I'll be the one doing that. Devlin assigned me to be her guide in the CIA." He explained. 

Weiss frowned at him. "Come on. I'd be gentle with her. I know what too much information can do to a person." He hissed.

Vaughn scowled and pulled Weiss with him out of his office. "I'll be right back Sam." He said to the woman and closed the door.

Weiss shook his hand off. "What was the big deal Mike? And Sam? When did you two get to first name basis?" 

"She wanted me to call her that, and… and… I don't want you making your moves on her. Okay?" Vaughn said forcefully.

"Your so weird man. Its not like you're her brother or something." 

Vaughn rolled his eyes and walked towards Devlin's office. 

* * * * * * * * 

"So, everything clear to you, Syd?" Vaughn asked as he let her walk in front of him on the way back to his office.

Sydney Bristow smiled at him and nodded. "Yup. But the camera? Where is it?" 

"Its in my office. Come on." He opened the door and let her in.

"Hey." Samantha greeted as she stood up from her seat.

"Hey." Vaughn greeted as he went behind his desk. 

"Who is she, Vaughn?" Sydney asked, smiling at the young woman.

"She's Agent Samantha Roberts. A new recruit. She's a junior agent. Sam, this is Double Agent Sydney Bristow." He introduced.

Sydney raised her eyebrow at the familiar way Vaughn called the woman, and held out a hand. "Welcome to the CIA, Agent Roberts." 

"Thank you. Its so great to meet you Agent Bristow. But please, call me Samantha, or Sam. Its so formal to be called Agent Roberts." Sam said, smiling at her.

Sydney felt an immediate liking to the woman and nodded. "Okay Sam." She stared at her for a moment, wondering why she looks so familiar. She slowly sat down, never taking her eyes off the woman.

"What is it Agent Bristow?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry for staring. You just… I can't shake off the feeling that I know you. Have we met before?" Sydney asked.

Vaughn stared at Sydney, and then at Sam, wondering why she's asking that. To both his and Sydney's surprise, the woman paled for a moment. Then, like she's been splashed by water, the expression faded and was replaced by a confident smile. 

"I don't know. Coz if I've seen you before, I know that I wouldn't have had forgotten someone as beautiful as you Agent Bristow." She answered.

Sydney blushed and smiled. Vaughn just chuckled and opened his drawer for the special camera that Sydney's going to be using.

"Here it is Sydney. This may look like an ordinary 'Animal Farm' First Edition book, but there's a hidden camera in it. Just press the middle of the book and we have the pictures of our man, okay?" He handed it to her and smiled.

"Thanks." Sydney said as she placed the book in her purse.

Samantha cleared her throat. "Maybe you can tell me what all of this is about?" 

Vaughn nodded and asked Sydney for permission to go on. "Of course Vaughn. She needs to know, since she'll be working here for the rest of her life."

He smiled and began to tell Samantha everything, the SD-6, Sydney's double life, and his job as a handler.

* * * * * * * * 

On Tuesday night, a young woman carrying another small bouquet of white tulips walked through the cemetery and placed the flowers on a tombstone.

"I did it daddy. I'm in." She smiled hugely, remembering her day. "I met him dad. He was so nice and so sweet to me. And I think he felt something between us today. He also was so protective of me. I saw the way this other agent, Eric Weiss, was looking at me and he was scowling and everything. He didn't like the suggestion that Eric made about him being the one to tell me everything about the CIA. He wanted to be the one to do that."

"And not only that, he's so gorgeous. Mom never told me that he was gorgeous. I mean, I've seen his pictures and I always thought that he was okay looking, but seeing him up close was different. If I wasn't his sister, then I would have done something to make him know that I'm available and that I like him."

She chuckled. "Okay. I'll shut up. And can you believe it? He was assigned as my guide through the CIA. What are the coincidences that that will happen? I know that I would have never thought that would happen."

"And then, I found out something else. He's a double agent's handler. Her name's Sydney Bristow, and I know that he likes her. More than a handler was supposed to like his agent. And I can see that she likes him too. It's just a shame that they can't be together. I know about the protocol, and I guess its killing the two of them that they cant be together."

"They explained everything to me. That Sydney's a double agent for the CIA, working against SD-6 the agency that killed her fiancé. That is so sad daddy. And so harsh."

"I understand her wanting to bring down SD-6. I would have done the same thing if it happened to me."

"I guess it is happening to me. I joined the CIA to find out the one who killed you and to bring that person down."

She sighed. "I have to go now daddy. Tomorrow is another day for me in the CIA. And I can't wait to spend more time with him. I just wish I could tell him now. About everything. I wonder how he will react."

Placing a kiss on the tombstone, she then stood up and was gone.


	3. chapter two

Title: Family Secrets Chapter two: (2/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: G but may vary chapter to chapter

Spoilers: After the Confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything!

Summary: After learning that Sydney's mother was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn learns another secret from his dad's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!

Yellow-parked van

Los Angeles

Vaughn laid out a giant paper on the table as Samantha looked on. "What's that?" She asked.

Vaughn looked at her and nodded. "This is the map of all the branches involved with SD-6."

Sam stared at the map, a look of confusion and apprehension on her face. "This is so vast. Can Agent Bristow really take all of this down?"

Vaughn creased his forehead in a frown. "I know she can. She's not the only one who wants to bring SD-6 down."

She nodded and studied the map. "This will take longer than anticipated." She commented, staring back at him.

He nodded. "I know. But you've met Sydney, and you can see that she's really passionate in taking down SD-6."

Samantha smiled. "I know. And I can bet anything that she'll take them down." She lowered her eyes. "Besides, she's got you behind her right?" She said coyly.

Vaughn looked at her and laughed. "You really are still harboring over that are you?" 

Sam flashed him a smile. "Yup. And nothing you can say can change my mind." 

Vaughn chuckled and hit her lightly on the arm. Samantha laughed and hit him right back.

He rolled his eyes at her and she rolled hers right back. Suddenly the door opened and in came Weiss. The moment he saw them laughing, he shook his head. "Hard at work, as usual." He said as he sat down in front of one of the computers.

"Hey Weiss." Vaughn greeted. "Good afternoon Agent Weiss." Samantha greeted.

"The afternoon is now good because of you." Weiss said, flashing her a smile.

Vaughn frowned. "Stop hitting on her Weiss. I told her all about you." 

Weiss stared at him. "What exactly did you tell her Mr. Balls-of-steel?"

Samantha laughed and studied the map even closer.

"That you love to flirt and that no one really ever holds your attention for more than a week." Vaughn explained, winking at Samantha.

Weiss stared at him in surprise and then at Samantha who was hiding a grin behind her blond curtain of long hair.

"Agent Roberts…" Weiss started. "Samantha, Agent Weiss. Not Agent Roberts." She reminded him as she sat on the edge of the table and stared at him. 

He stared at her and wondered why the move she made was so familiar to him. He knows that he's seen someone do that so many times before. "Fine. Samantha, whatever Agent Vaughn here said about me and my ways with the women, is not true. My attraction to a woman can last me more than a week. I mean, you've been here for more than a week right?" He asked her.

"Three and a half weeks actually." She supplied. "Right. See? And I still like you, don't I?" He said, smiling.

Vaughn frowned at his friend and pointed to the screen. "Stop it Weiss. Now, see if you can find any matches to the pictures that Sydney gave us last week."

Weiss nodded and turned back to the computer, but not without one final smile for Samantha.

Samantha smiled back and bent her head back down on the SD-6 map.

"I can't really see anyone here who matches the pictures Vaughn. I don't think that any of those people are…" A series of beeps was heard from the computer, cutting him off, signaling that the computer found a match.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked, moving closer. Samantha peered over his shoulder.

"Here. The computer found one. He's not exactly the same one, with all the alterations he did to his hair, turning it black from blonde, and his eyes turning it from blue to brown, but his facial features are a dead give away. We've got our man." Weiss announced.

"So, this man, this is the one that Sd-6 and the CIA are looking for. Because, he's got the plans for the cure for HIV right? That's amazing." Samantha asked.

"Yup. We couldn't believe it either. But our sources are very reliable." Vaughn answered.

"We have to get to him before SD-6." Weiss said as he printed out a picture of the man.

"Who is he?" Vaughn asked. 

"Name: Tristan Ford. He's a scientific genius. Apparently, his life has been threatened for more than ten times because of all the discoveries that he's discovered. He decided to go into hiding, posing as a lowly bartender in the hotel that Sydney stayed in. It's a good thing that we were informed that Sydney should take pictures of all the employees in the bar, including the guests." Weiss informed him.

"Wow." Samantha uttered, her eyes sparkling happily with every little thing that she's hearing.

Vaughn saw this and smiled. 'There's just something with this girl that's so familiar to me.' He thought.

"Give me everything Weiss. I'll run this through Devlin to get Sydney's counter mission." Vaughn said.

He grabbed his jacket and hurriedly put it on. "Chances are, SD-6 found out all about this already." 

Samantha nodded and grabbed the papers from Weiss and gave it to Vaughn. "You going now?" She asked.

Vaughn nodded. "Wanna come? Maybe you can help."

She smiled and grabbed her jacket. "Of course. I'd love to come." 

"We'll be leaving you now Weiss." Vaughn said to his friend as he opened the door.

"Okay. Bye guys. And Sam… maybe you can consider…" Weiss started.

"No." Samantha and Vaughn answered in unison as they went out of the van.

* * * * * * * * 

SD-6 Briefing Room, Credit Dauphine

Los Angeles

"We just got a match for one of the pictures Sydney. His name is Tristan Ford, a scientific genius posing as one of the bartenders in the hotel that you checked in." Sloan said as he sat down, folding his hands on the table.

He handed her the picture of the bartender and a picture of the way he looked before. Sydney stared at it. "Why did he go into hiding?" She asked.

"Death threats. He was almost killed so many times before because of all the discoveries that he has done." He explained.

Sydney handed the pictures to Dixon.  "What do you want us to do?" She inquired.

"Tristan Ford has the plans to a cure for HIV. We want you to get it before K-Directorate. We don't want it to be in the wrong hands." Sloan said.

Sydney almost laughed out loud. 'Right. That means that you can't get it either.' She thought.

"You just need a disguise, that's all. So that you can distract him, Agent Bristow. Then one of you is breaking into his house and get your hands on the plans."

Sydney stared at Dixon. "Where does he live?" She asked.

"Just beside that hotel in Europe that you went to. Our intel said that it's just a few blocks away." Sloan informed her. "Dixon, you're the one breaking into the apartment. Sydney will be the one to distract Ford."

Sydney stared at Sloane in shock.

* * * * * * * * 

CIA Headquarters

Vaughn's office

"This is so great Agent Vaughn. I finally get to be a part of a mission, even though it is kind of small." Samantha said as she sat down on the chair in front of Vaughn's table.

"I'm sorry that you can't have a bigger part than just observing how a counter mission is planned and executed." He said, a consoling smile on his face.

Sam nodded. "Its okay. I appreciate it." 

"If there's anywhere I can put you in, I would…" He trailed off.

"I know. Thanks for that." 

Vaughn checked his watch. "Excuse me." He said to her and picked up the phone.

"Joey's pizza?" He asked as soon as someone picked up from the other line.

He hanged up and stood up. "Joey's Pizza? You hungry?" She asked.

"Nope. It's a code that Sydney and I use so that we can meet up in the warehouse on the other side of town." Vaughn answered, chuckling a little.

Samantha nodded and stood up. "You'll be going now?" 

He nodded and opened the door and let her walk in front of him. "Yup. I'll see you later, okay?" He said and with a final wave, he walked away.

* * * * * * * * 

Warehouse facility,

Meeting place

"Vaughn! This is such a big problem. I can't trade places with Dixon, if I do, I might raise suspicions." Sydney said urgently.

Vaughn stared at her from his seat. "Sydney, Sydney. Stop pacing. Your making me dizzy." He said, and gestured for her to sit down.

"Okay. Let's think about all of this calmly, by then we can think of a solution."

"Fine." She said, sitting down.

Vaughn slowly smiled. "I think I have the solution." He said. 

"What is it?" She asked. Vaughn smiled and started to tell her about his plan.

* * * * * * * * 

The young woman walked towards the tombstone, a giant smile on her face. She placed a bouquet of fresh lilies down and placed a kiss on the marble tombstone.

"Daddy! I am so excited. I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while. I just was so busy with the CIA. And I have the best news for you!"

"I'm on a mission! I'll be helping Agent Sydney Bristow in one of her missions. Its taking place on Saturday. Just four whole days to go."

"Devlin wasn't so sure at first. He thinks that I can't do it. But I told him that I can and that I went through the necessary training for this kind of undercover work. And after some time and a few more persuading from him, I got it! I got the job!"

"He's been helping me daddy. He's helping me how to be a real spy. And I am so excited! I can't wait to put all of my training into the test."

"I've got to go now. I have another training in about an hour. I'm just here because of my lunch break. Bye daddy! Wish me luck!" 

Placing a kiss on her hand and then against the marble, she stood up and jogged away.


	4. chapter three

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Three (3/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: PG – 13 (For the not so good words used here.J)

Spoilers: After the Confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything

Summary: After learning that Sydney's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!

Buckingham Hotel,

Bar and Restaurant

"You ready Sam?" Vaughn said into the earpiece. "Yup. Where is Agent Bristow?" Sam asked as she walked through the restaurant, smiling at everyone that she passed.

"She's at the bar. Tristan's break time is coming up and we were informed that he goes home at that time. Sydney's there to stop him from doing that." Vaughn informed her.

"Where are you?" She asked, looking down at her outfit. Wearing a pair of black skintight pants and a black jacket, she was in full spy mode. 

"Right here in LA. But I'll be with you every step of the way." He assured her.

"I know." She whispered as she made her way to the bar. 

"Wait for Sydney to offer you some cherries, that's the signal that you need before you go to Tristan's apartment. It will give you fifteen minutes of a head start from Dixon."

"Got it." She sat on one of the stools. "What can I get you miss?" Tristan a.k.a Christian as it says on his nametag, asked.

"Martini, with two olives." Sam replied, nodding briskly. "Coming right up." He answered.

A few seconds later, a glass of martini was presented in front of her. "Thanks." She said, flashing him a smile. He smiled back and turned towards Sydney who was sitting on the stool right beside her.

Samantha sipped her drink slowly, feeling her heart pump in excitement, anticipation and nervousness. She looked up and saw Sydney send her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"Do you want some cherries?" Sydney asked in a faint English accent. 'She's good.' Samantha thought, knowing that if she didn't know that Sydney's in disguise, she would have believed that she's a real English woman.

Samantha took one and placed it daintily in her mouth. "Thanks." She said as she finished her drink and placed some money on the bar. She stood up and walked briskly out of the place.

* * * * * * * * 

"Where am I going?" She asked as she ran towards the street, placing a hand on her ear, so that she can hear Vaughn more clearly.

"Turn right." He instructed her. She nodded and walked right. She listened intently and in a matter or minutes, she was in front of a rundown apartment.

"You're there?" Vaughn asked. "Yah. I'm opening the lock now." She whispered as she placed the unscrambler on the automatic lock of the apartment and punched in the pin code that appeared on the screen.

"Yes!" She whispered as she slowly opened the door and slipped inside. "Apartment number 2-D." She breathed, walking down the hall. 

"Hurry Sam. You have ten minutes." Vaughn said. 

"I found it." She picked the lock of the door and opened it. "Where is it?"

"Its in his vault, behind a Van Gogh painting." He replied.

"Got it." She went into a room that was obviously Tristan's bedroom. She took the painting off the wall, and saw a silver vault.

"Now, place the unscrambler and then dial in the pin number. You have eight minutes."

Sam nodded and hurriedly opened the vault. She leafed through the papers inside and grabbed a folder filled with papers. 

"Vaughn. There's a whole folder filled with plans. Not only for HIV but also for Cancer." Sam said, as she read the papers.

"Get all of them Sam. If Dixon finds that he'll surely bring it to Sloane. Now get out of there." Vaughn said urgently. "Five minutes."

Sam closed the vault and placed the painting back on its place on the wall.

She held the folder tightly against her chest as she slowly walked out of the Tristan's room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam stiffened as she heard a man's voice ask her from behind.

* * * * * * * *

CIA Control room

"Sam! Sam! What's happening?" Vaughn asked urgently.

"Oh no." He heard her whisper. "What is it?" He asked.

"I said what are you doing here?" Vaughn heard a man ask her in a menacing tone of voice.

Weiss stared at Vaughn. "Its Dixon." He said. Vaughn barely nodded, fear creeping into him.

"But Dixon isn't supposed to be there in another four minutes." Vaughn said as he hurriedly dialed Sydney's cell number.

"What is it?" Sydney asked.

"Dixon. He's in the apartment. He found Sam." He answered. 

"What? That can't be. I'm looking at him right now." Sydney answered.

Vaughn stared at Weiss is surprise. "Then who is it then?" He asked.

* * * * * * * * 

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked as she slid the folder in her pants behind her.

"Who are you?" The man asked. 

"Who wants to know?" She asked, mentally preparing herself for a fight.

"You have something that I need." He pointed to her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered as she started to back away slowly from the man.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play coy with me." The man said as he approached her.

"Whatever it is, I won't let you have it." She said clearly.

The man laughed forebodingly and lunged at her. Sam moved away and elbowed him on the back.

The man howled in pain as her elbow made contact with his shoulder blade. "Bitch!" He growled as he grabbed her left arm and twisted it all the way to her back.

Sam bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain. She can feel the man's other hand traveling towards her back, heading towards the folder. She stomped on the man's right feet as hard as she can and elbowed him on the stomach with her right arm, making him lose his death grip on her arm.

She can feel a bruise forming on her shoulder, but she ignored the pain and walked away but not without kicking him hard on the stomach, sending the man hurtling backwards towards the dining table.

Sam saw this as an advantage and ran towards the front door. But the man was already back on his feet, and grabbed her black hair. Good thing it was a wig. She wiggled out of the wig and opened the door.

"Vaughn! Where's my getaway car?" She yelled into the earpiece as she ran down the hall.

"Get back here you bitch!" The man yelled as he ran after her.

She finally reached the street. "Vaughn!" She said loudly into the earpiece.

"Run to the right. He's waiting in the alley." Vaughn answered. "Be careful." He added.

Sam ran as fast as she can. "Where is the alley?" She asked, looking around the street.

"Just a few more feet. Your already there." Vaughn answered.

Sam looked behind her and saw that the man was closer than she expected. "What is he? A track star or something?" She asked out loud.

"What did you say Sam?" Vaughn asked. "Nothing." She answered. 

She felt a hand clamp firmly on her bruised arm turned her around roughly. She yelped in pain. 

"Sam!" Vaughn exclaimed, hearing her yelp. She bit her lip and ducked her head to avoid the man's fist. She crouched down and tripped the man, making him fall on a water puddle.

She quickly straightened up and ran.

* * * * * * * *

"Where is the car?" Vaughn shouted, turning to look at Weiss. "I called Agent Rice. He said that he's waiting at the alley." Weiss answered.

"That's not enough. The man wouldn't leave her alone. Tell him to drive towards Sam's location." Vaughn said. "Sam. The car's coming." He said into the earpiece. 

For some reason, he was so afraid that something bad might happen to Sam, and the thought made him shudder.

* * * * * * * 

"Give it to me!" The man growled, tripping her, making her fall face first into the damp ground.

Sam held out her arms to avoid her face from meeting with the ground. She felt the pain from her shoulder spread all throughout her entire arm. She quickly stood up and made a roundhouse kick, her foot making direct contact with the man's right ear.

The man yowled in pain and retaliated by punching her on the jaw. She grunted in pain and punched him hard on the stomach. In the distance she can hear tires squealing. 

"Finally!" She whispered as she dodged another punch from the man. With one final kick to his stomach, she turned around and ran towards the car.

The backdoor was opened and her hand was already on the handle when she felt something sharp make contact with her left side. Blinding pain filled her senses as she fell to the ground, a hand on her wound.

"What now bitch?" The man taunted as he kicked her hard on the place where he stabbed her, making her roll over in pain.

The front door of the car opened and out came the driver. He kicked her assailant on the back of his head, making him fall on the ground. 

The agent was instantly on her side, helping her stand up. "Watch out!" She shrieked as the man hit the agent on the back of his neck with the heel of his hand.

The agent fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"Give the folder to me!" The man shouted.

Sam slowly stood up and took her hand away from her open wound. She felt the blood trickle down her stomach. She stared at the man. "Over my dead body." She said in a low voice.

"Well, I guess, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He lunged towards her, his knife aimed towards her. 

She quickly moved away and grabbed the unconscious agent's gun from his holster and pointed it to the man.

"Put the knife down or you die." She informed him, a tight smile on her face.

The man threw the knife away and held up both of his hands. "You can't kill me. You don't have the guts to do that." He taunted her.

She cocked the gun and aimed it at him. "That's what you think."

The man stared at her, his eyes becoming huge. He can see that she's serious.

"Come closer." She ordered him. As he followed her, she kicked him, hard, on the groin. "That's for stabbing me!" She then hit him on the back of his neck with the gun. "And that's for hitting my friend here." 

Her assailant fell to the ground, finally unconscious.

Sam threw the gun to the ground and took a deep breath. Right at that moment, the agent slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes connected with hers and asked, "Is he down?" 

Sam barely nodded, feeling a lightheaded. "Yah." She whispered. "Can we now get out of here?" She asked. 

The agent quickly stood up, and led her to the back seat. Right at that moment, Sam fainted, right in the arms of the agent.

* * * * * * * * 

"Sam? Sam!" Vaughn said into the earpiece. He felt his heart drop as he waited for her response. Silence. He took the headset from his ear and threw it on the table. "Wait for her answer, if there is any." He told one of the agents in the control room. 

"Okay Agent Vaughn." The agent answered as he wore the headset.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked as Vaughn stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I need to go to Europe." Vaughn answered. "Why?" Weiss asked.

"Didn't you hear Sam? She said that the man stabbed her." He replied, grabbing his cell phone and opened the door.

"Vaughn! You can't go there! Its Europe and Devlin wouldn't allow you!" Weiss reminded him. 

"I have to go there. I was the one who insisted to Devlin that we let her help in the counter mission! Its all my fault if something happens to her." Vaughn answered as he opened his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I need a ticket to Europe now. That's perfect. I'll be there in thirty minutes." 

"You're getting too attached to this woman!" Weiss said to him as they walked towards the parking lot.

Vaughn opened the door if his car and motioned for Weiss to get in. Weiss sighed and slid into the car.

Vaughn started the ignition and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" Weiss asked.

"I did. I just chose to ignore it." Vaughn answered.

"Michael, you have got to stop all of this. First, Sydney, now Samantha. Man, this is going to affect your work."

"Not this again Eric." He groaned as he swerved to the right, receiving a string of colorful words from a cab driver.

"I'm just looking out for you. You should stop this."

"I have to go there. I don't know. I just have this feeling that I should be there for her. She needs me."

Weiss laughed. "Michael, if I didn't know better, I would say that this woman is your little sister or something. Because I know that you can't have romantic feelings for her. That's for Sydney."

Vaughn grimaced at him and ran past a red light.

* * * * * * * 

"Agent Vaughn here." Vaughn said to his cell phone as he waited for his flight to be called. On his other hand was the plane ticket he ordered.

"This is Agent Rice." The called identified himself.

"Am I glad to hear from you. How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"She's in the operating room. They said that the knife didn't really hit any internal organs. But they just wanted to make sure." 

Vaughn sighed in relief. "Where are you?" 

"We're here in the CIA hospital. It's located in…" Vaughn cut him off. "I know where that is. I'll be right there." He hanged up and turned off his phone as he heard his flight being called.


	5. chapter four

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Four (4/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: PG

Spoilers: After the Confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything

Summary: After learning that Sydney's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!

CIA Hospital,

London, Europe

"How is she?" Vaughn asked as he saw Agent Rice pacing in front of the operating room.

"She's in her room. I was just waiting for you." Agent Rice replied.

Vaughn nodded. "Which room?" 

"Room 234. Second floor." He answered. "Here are the papers. She was conscious for a while after I brought her here and she gave them to me. She said that I give it to you the moment that you're here." 

Vaughn stared at the man in surprise. "She knows I'm coming? How?"

Rice shrugged. "I don't know. After saying that, she passed out again."

Vaughn held the folder tightly and shook Agent Rice's hand.

He turned around and quickly walked towards Samantha's room. He opened the door quietly and slipped in. He saw her sleeping peacefully.

He sat down on one of the chairs and waited for her to wake up.

"Agent Vaughn?" Vaughn turned around and saw a doctor smiling at him.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood up.

"I'm Dr. Wright." They shook hands.

"How is she?" 

"She's alright, except for one thing." The doctor said as he checked the metal clipboard on his hand.

"And that is?" He felt a feeling of foreboding wash over him as he waited for the doctor's words.

"She lost a lot of blood."

"Then give her a transfusion." Vaughn answered, wondering where he is going with this.

The doctor nodded. "That's exactly what were going to do, but there is just one problem."

"And that is?" Vaughn asked again.

"Her blood type is a rare one. None of the bloods that we have matched."

Vaughn ran a nervous hand through his hair. "What's her blood type?" He asked.

The doctor checked his clipboard again. "Blood type AB negative."

Vaughn stared at him in surprise. "AB negative?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"That's… that's my blood type." 

The doctor looked at him. "Really?" 

"Yes."

"Of course we have to go through some tests first. But with that aside, are you willing to be a donor?" Dr. Wright informed him.

Vaughn nodded as he looked at Sam again. "Anything." He replied, and he realized that he meant it with all his heart.

* * * * * * * * 

Sam slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and wondered where she is. Suddenly, she remembered everything that happened to her. Retrieving some plans for the CIA, fighting a giant man and then getting stabbed.

She sat up and felt the pain from her arm, paired with a sharp pain from her left side.

"You shouldn't be sitting up. Lie back down." Sam turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw Agent Vaughn smiling at her from the couch. She looked down and saw her left arm in a sling and her waist wrapped in gauze.

"Agent Vaughn. What are you doing here?" She asked as she followed his advice and slowly lay back down.

Vaughn stood up and sat on the chair beside her bed. "I came here to make sure that you're okay." He answered.

Sam smiled back. "I'm fine. Thank you for caring." 

"Why shouldn't I care? I was the reason that you're here. If it wasn't because of me persuading Devlin then you wouldn't be…"

"Stop it. It's not your fault. I wanted to do it." She cut him off, sending a smile his way.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." He said as he gently took her good hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

She squeezed back and stared at their clasped hands, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing that her lips were quivering.

"Yes. I am. Um… Agent Vaughn… I want to tell you something."  She said, after taking a deep breath.

Vaughn stared at her and straightened up. "What is it?"

"I… I'm… your…" The door opened and in came Sydney, carrying a big bouquet of white roses.

"Sam! I'm so glad that you're awake." She exclaimed. 

Vaughn released her hand and stood up so that Sydney can take his seat. Sam stared at him, disappointment washing over her.

She shook her head and tried to get a handle of her emotions as she smiled at Sydney. "Agent Bristow. Thank you for coming."

"Your welcome. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't come sooner. Sloane gave me a really hard time because of the plans that we failed to get for him."

"That's okay. I just came in here last night." Sam answered.

"Oh no you didn't Sam. You've been here for almost a week." Vaughn informed her.

Sam stared at him in surprise. "What? You mean I've been asleep for almost a week?"

"Yup. The doctor gave you a really big dosage of tranquilizer so that your wound will heal up nicely." He replied.

"Oh." She replied, still in shock.

Sydney handed her the roses and smiled. "Congratulations on the great job." 

Sam accepted the flowers and inhaled its lovely scent. "Thank you."

Sydney turned to Vaughn. "All the plans are with the CIA?"

He nodded. "Yes. They're just developing it and in a few weeks, the cure will be on its way to the president for presentation."

"Great. I'm so glad." Sydney said. She turned back to Sam and patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you for all your help."

"Your more than welcome." Sam answered. 

"I need to go now. I told Francie that my boss gave me a vacation and if she finds out that I'm here in Europe, she'll just demand for answers and that means that I have to lie again." Sydney said.

Sam and Vaughn nodded. Vaughn has informed her before that Francie is Sydney's best friend. "Get well soon Sam. We need people like you in the CIA. Bye guys. See you back in America." With a final wave, she was out of the room.

Sam sat back up and winced. "Hey, are you okay?" Vaughn asked, looking at her, his forehead creased worriedly.

Sam closed her eyes and waited till the pain passed. She let out a breath. "Whew."

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "I wanted to put the flowers on the table." She answered.

Vaughn smiled and took the flowers from her arms. "I'll be the one to put it on the table, okay?" He placed it on the table and sat down. 

He smiled at her and asked, "What did you want to tell me?" 

Sam stared at him, debating whether to tell him or not. "Um… I was just… um… wanted to apologize."  'There's always next time.' She thought.

"For what?"

"For calling you Vaughn that night. I wasn't really thinking." She said, inwardly cringing for the pathetic answer she gave.

Vaughn stared at her and then started laughing. "Sam. Its okay. I actually wanted you to stop calling me Agent Vaughn. I feel too old when I'm called that."

"Oh no. I can't do that. You're my superior." She answered, shaking her head.

"Nope. You can call me Vaughn or Michael. Most preferably Michael, okay?" He smiled at her.

Sam smiled back and nodded. "Okay… Michael." 

"Great. Now, go back to sleep. We're going back to the US tomorrow evening. Your parents must be worried sick." Vaughn said as he gestured for her to go back to lying down.

"My parent. Its just my mom." She corrected him.

"Why? Where's your dad?" He asked.

"My dad died after I was born." She answered, more than a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"That means on 1977. Right?" he asked. She nodded. "My dad died in the same year. I was only eight years old then." 

She stiffened at his answer. Her sadness was mirrored in his beautiful green eyes. The same eyes that she knows she has. She placed a hand on his arm. "How?"

"He was also a CIA agent. He was killed."

"Who?" 

Vaughn opened his mouth, but closed it again. He shook his head. "You? How did your dad die?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Their eyes locked for a while. 

"How's your arm?" Vaughn asked, after a while, attempting to break the tension in the room. Sam smiled. "Its okay. I can move my fingers."

"The man… how big was he?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh, huge. I thought I couldn't take him down." Sam shuddered at the thought.

"But you did, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. I was so mad when he stabbed me, son of a bitch." She muttered.

Vaughn stared at her in surprise. "Sorry about that. I'm just so mad. You would think that he's contented with almost breaking my arm. But no. He has to stab me too." She said sarcastically.

He nodded understandingly. "I understand. He deserves it." 

"Yah. That and the kick on the groin that I gave him." She said, giggling a little.

Vaughn chuckled. "You did great." 

Sam nodded and something white caught her eye. "What happened to your arm?"  She asked, pointing to the white gauze covering the place in front of his elbow, evident since he was wearing a white T-shirt.

"Oh this? I donated some blood for you. They can't find anything to match yours." He explained.

"Oh." Was all she can say.

"I was surprised. I didn't expect for you to have the same blood type as mine. I thought my blood was really rare." He said.

Sam stared at him, nervous all of a sudden. "Um… It's great that we have the same blood type. Or else, I would have died." 

Vaughn nodded. "Yup. I was glad too."

"Thank you so much Michael." 

"Your welcome. Now, go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Vaughn said as he stood up and went to the door.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Sam replied.

She let out a big sigh of relief the moment that he's out of the room. "Maybe I should have told him." She said out loud. "That would make this pain in my chest go away."

She then remembered how sweet he was to her. How evident his concern for her was. A big smile took over her face as she lay back down and started to go to sleep. "Soon. I'll tell him soon." She whispered before drifting into a deep slumber.


	6. chapter five

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Five: (5/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: G

Spoilers: After the Confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything

Summary: After finding out that Sydney's mother was the one who killed his father, Vaughn finds out another secret from his dad's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!

Samantha's house 

Los Angeles

Samantha slowly opened the front door of her house two days later. "Mom!" She called out.

"Michael, come in." She said to Vaughn, since he insisted that he take her home so that he can explain everything to her mom.

"Have a seat. Don't worry. She knows everything about my work." She told him. He nodded and sat down. He took a good look around, taking in the lovely decorations of the house. The place may be small but it looks elegant and really homey. 

"My mom was the one who decorated this place. She didn't get to finish her interior decorating course back in college, but she used what she knows to beautify this house." Sam explained.

"What does your mom do?" He asked.

"She's a waitress." She answered. "Mom! I'm home!" She called out again.

A few seconds later, her mom appeared from the back door.

"Sam!" Mrs. Roberts exclaimed, running towards her daughter, hugging her tight. "Where were you? I was worried sick!" She exclaimed.

"Mom! Mom! Ouch!" Sam winced as her mom tightened her arms around her. Mrs. Roberts pulled away slightly, her eyes filling with tears as she noticed her daughter's arm in a sling and the bandage around her waist, evident in the tee shirt that she's wearing.

"Who did this to you?" Mrs. Roberts asked. Sam hugged her mom lightly. "Mom. Please. Don't cry. This happened during the mission that I told you about. The man stabbed me and almost broke my arm. But I'm okay." She explained.

Mrs. Roberts stared at her in surprise. "I told you not to accept the assignment." She said, gently smoothing her hair. 

Vaughn smiled at the interaction between Sam and her mom. His mom was exactly the same way.

Sam turned around and smiled at him apologetically. "Mom, this is Agent Michael Vaughn. He's the one who was assigned to guide me around the CIA. Agent Vaughn, this is my mother, Cecille Roberts." She introduced.

Mrs. Roberts stared at him in surprise. She exchanged a look with her daughter, and that made Vaughn feel like there's something that he should know. 

"Good afternoon Mrs. Roberts." Vaughn said politely as he shook her outstretched hand. "Good afternoon to you too, Agent Vaughn. Sam has told me a lot of things about you."

Vaughn smiled. "I hope that the things she said were all good." He joked. Sam smiled at him. "Don't worry. They were all good." She assured him. Mrs. Roberts nodded.

"Please, sit down. Would you like anything? Coffee, tea, or juice maybe?" The older woman offered. 

Vaughn shook his head. "No its okay ma'am. I just came here to explain what happened to your daughter."

"No. I insist. It's not everyday that an agent comes into our house. And not just any agent. An agent that my daughter really looks up to." Mrs. Roberts said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sam turned to Vaughn and sat beside him, her cheeks red. "I'm sorry about that. My mom tends to be really protective and all."

Vaughn nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "I understand that Sam. My mom is exactly the same way. You should see her whenever I come to visit her. Even though she knows that I'm just a handler, meaning that I only have a desk job, she'll keep on checking if I have any broken bones or if I have scars on my face, or that maybe I have bruises on my arms. It irritated me before, but now I understand her. She doesn't really approve of me joining the CIA." 

Sam giggled and nodded. "My mom didn't approve of me joining the CIA too. But I told her that this is what I wanted to do and that I love what I'm doing."

"That's great to hear. You're gonna be a great agent." He said as they sat down in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Roberts appeared, with a tray filled with little sandwiches and three glasses of orange juice. "Oh this is too much Mrs. Roberts." Vaughn exclaimed.

"No. This is just right. Come on eat up and tell me what happened." Mrs. Roberts insisted, handing him a glass of juice and a sandwich.

Sam met his eyes and shrugged.

Vaughn shrugged back and took the food, and then launched on telling the story of what happened.

* * * * * * * * 

"Thank you Mrs. Roberts, Sam. I'm so full." Vaughn said as he stood up a few hours later. He was surprised to see that the sun is already setting. He's been in their house for more than three hours. After telling Sam's mom of what happened in London, Mrs. Roberts asked him about his work and why he became an agent.

He just left out the info on who killed his dad. He really didn't want to get into that with Sam yet.

"I'm so glad that you stopped by. And now that I know you, I know that my daughter is in good hands." Mrs. Roberts said as she and Sam led him to the door. 

"I have to get going now. I'll see you later Sam." He said as he opened the door and jogged to his car.

"Bye!" Sam called out and stared at him until he waved at her for the final time and backed out of their garage.

She slowly closed the door and turned to see her mother smiling at her. 

"He's a good man." Mrs. Roberts commented as she started to clean up. "I know mom. He was there with me the whole time that I was in the hospital." Sam explained as she helped her mom clean up.

"He looks exactly like your father." Mrs. Roberts commented.

Sam nodded sadly, feeling a dull ache in her chest. "Do you think that if I tell him that I'm his sister, he'll accept me?"

Her mom sighed and gently took her in her arms. "It will take some time. He lived his entire life knowing that his father was a good man, who for him, never did anything wrong, except maybe joining the CIA. He'll be mad at first, I know, but in the end, he'll understand." She assured her.

Sam nodded and snuggled into her mother's arms. "I hope your right mom." She whispered.

Mrs. Roberts placed a kiss on the top of her head. 'I hope so too.' She thought to herself.

* * * * * * * * 

CIA Headquarters

Los Angeles

The next morning, Sam walked into the CIA Headquarters and was greeted with a loud round of applause.

She looked around and saw that they were applauding her. She smiled self-consciously and shook the hands of the agents who approached her. 

Everywhere she turned, she can hear the words, "Good work!" or "Great job!" or "Not bad for a first timer." Each comment gave her self-esteem a great big boost. "Thank you." She whispered as an answer to every praise.

She felt a hand tap her on her right shoulder. She turned around and saw herself staring into Vaughn's green eyes.

"Hey." She greeted gratefully. "Please. Take me away from here. I'm so embarrassed." She whispered.

Vaughn nodded and gently led her away from the agents and led her to Devlin's office. "Why?" She asked.

"He wants to talk to you." He informed her as he opened the door.

"Agent Roberts. Its so good to see that you're doing okay." Devlin greeted as he stood up and held out a hand.

Sam shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you sir." She replied.

"Please have a seat, both of you." He said. Vaughn and Sam sat down, and stared at Devlin in anticipation.

"Great work Agent Roberts." Devlin praised, sending a smile her way.

"Thank you sir." She said. "I was happy to do it."

"You're a great agent and I'm hoping that this won't be the last time that you will accept work like this." Devlin said.

Sam met Vaughn's eyes and smiled. "Oh no sir. I assure you that that is the last thing on my mind." She promised him.

"That's great to hear. Agent Vaughn here will continue to be your guide and I'll inform him when we need your help again. Is that understood?" 

Sam smiled. "Yes sir." 

"That is all." Devlin said, dismissing them.

Vaughn and Sam stood up. "Thank you sir." They said in unison and went out of the office.

"This is so great Michael." Sam exclaimed. Vaughn smiled at her. "You deserve it Sam."

"Thank you, for being there for me and for believing in me." She said, smiling at him.

"I know that you can do it." He replied. 

"Okay. I have to go now." Vaughn said. Sam nodded and they exchanged one final smile and parted ways. Vaughn walked towards his office and Sam towards her cubicle.

* * * * * * * * 

Warehouse Facility,

Meeting Place

"How is Sam doing?" Sydney asked as she sat on one of the chairs that were brought into the warehouse.

"She's fine. She's so happy that she's considered as one of our undercover agents now, even though she is a bit on the young side." Vaughn replied.

"She did great." Sydney answered.

"So Sloane? Did he suspect anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. He didn't suspect a thing. I guess he just accepted the fact that someone beat us to the plans."

Vaughn smirked. "That's great to hear." 

"Did you ever found out who Sam's attacker was?" She asked.

"Were still researching on that. But we have a feeling that its new agent for K-Directorate." He answered.

"It's a good thing that she can fight like she did." 

"Yah. I was so worried about her."

Hearing this, Sydney felt a pang of jealousy. She's never heard Vaughn talk about another agent this way. She sighed, knowing that she shouldn't be feeling this way, since he is her handler.

Ah crap! Who cares? Its not like anyone is going to hear if I ask him just one question.

"You like her?" She asked nonchalantly.

Vaughn stared at her. "Yah. I do. She's great young woman, and I know that she has the makings of a great agent."

Sydney nodded and turned away, afraid that he might see her emotions that she know was clear in her eyes.

* * * * * * * 

The young woman sat down on the green grass before the tombstone, a big smile on her face.

"Hey daddy. I know I haven't been here for a while. I was in a mission. Remember? That mission that I told you about? It went well. I retrieved the papers for the CIA, and they thought that I did great. And I think that I did great too."

"Okay. Fine. I admit it. My arm is in a sling because this giant man appeared out of nowhere and twisted it. Yes, he also stabbed me. You always know everything."

"But I'm fine daddy. He was there with me all the way. He even went to Europe to check on me. That was so sweet of him. Think of it. He doesn't have to be there, since these kinds of things happen to anyone, who's on a mission right? But he did and he stayed with me until I was better."

"He met mom, by the way. And she liked him and I can see that he liked her. It was so great. Mom said that he looks exactly like you, and I believe her. He's so good looking and I know that you were too."

She sighed. "I was scared daddy. I thought that he was going to find everything out. It was because he was the one who donated blood for me, since I lost a lot of it because of my wound. We have the same kind of rare blood, and I was expecting for him to ask how that happened. Good thing he didn't coz I didn't want to make up some lame story about how our blood type is determined."

"But then, that day, I almost told him everything. I was just so sick to my stomach that there he was, so sweet and caring, and I was lying to him. I opened my mouth to tell him everything, but Agent Bristow came and ruined the moment."

"I like her and all, but I was hoping that she picked a much later time to visit me. But I guess that that's okay. There's always next time right?"

She sighed. "I have to go now daddy. I promise that I will be back later. I won't wait for a week to pass me by, okay? I love you." She placed a kiss on the marble stone and stood up, and quickly walked away.


	7. chapter six

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Six: (6/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: G

Spoilers: After the Confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything

Summary: After learning that Sydney's mother was the one who killed his father, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you! And oh yeah, um… I don't really know the workings of human blood, I just wrote down what I think really links Vaughn to Sam. Bear with me, okay?

CIA Headquarters, Samantha's cubicle, Monday morning 

"Morning Agent Roberts!" Samantha looked up from her computer and saw Haladki smiling at her.

She smiled back and nodded. "Good morning to you too, Agent Haladki." She replied, wishing that he'd go away. Vaughn told her every little thing that Haladki did against him, and she knew that he doesn't like him.

Correction. He hates Haladki, and that's exactly what she feels towards the man too.

She turned back to her computer screen, hoping that he'll take that as a hint and leave her alone.

He perched himself on the edge of her table. She sighed in impatience. Her table is small as it is.

"Yes?" She asked as politely as she could.

"I was wondering. Um… I know that it's not a secret that I like you, Agent Roberts. I like you a lot." Haladki started, sending her a smile.

Sam stared at him. No way is this happening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered.

"Well, okay. If you don't know that I like you, then I'm telling you now. I like you and I want to ask you out." He said in what she thinks was a trying-hard-to-be-a-debonair kind of voice.

"Oh I don't think so." She replied. "Why is that?" Haladki asked, placing his face between the screen and her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Ugh!" She whispered as she moved her face away. "I just don't want to." She answered. 

"Please say yes. This Friday. Eight o'clock. I guarantee you that were going to have so much fun." Haladki said as he took her right hand and held it tightly.

She squirmed out of his grip and moved away from her table. "Agent Haladki, I'd really appreciate it if you stand up and leave me alone."

Haladki stared at her in surprise. "You know, other women will jump at the chance to go out with me."

"I'm not those 'other women', Agent Haladki." She answered clearly. 

"Is there a problem here?" Sam turned her head and saw Vaughn staring at the two of them with a worried glance her way and a disdain look for Haladki.

Sam shook her head and said, "Nothing Agent Vaughn. Agent Haladki was just leaving." She said forcefully.

"Yes, I am leaving." Haladki answered, sending a smirk Vaughn's way. "Don't forget, we have a date on Friday night."

"I don't think so." Sam answered. "Oh I think so." Haladki answered.

"Friday night? I don't think Agent Roberts is free. She already agreed to have dinner with me." Vaughn interrupted as he moved closer to Sam. He winked secretly at her and discreetly gestured for her to go along

Sam flashed him a grateful smile. "Yes, that's right."

Haladki stared at Vaughn. "I thought you already have a girlfriend." He said.

Vaughn clenched his fists, wanting to punch Haladki's living daylights out. "No. I don't." He answered. Sam moved closer to him so that he wouldn't do anything that he'll regret later.

"Really? That's not what I heard. You gave Agent Bristow a Christmas present right? Doesn't that mean that you two have a relationship? What will Agent Bristow say when she learns that her beloved handler is going out with the new agent?" Haladki taunted.

Vaughn took a menacing step towards Haladki. 'Forget about protocol! This man deserves the punch that I'm planning to give him!' He thought.

Sam stood between the two men. "Please go away Agent Haladki. I don't have any intention of going out with a man like you." She said loudly, making the other agents overhear what she said. Chuckles can be heard all throughout the agency, as Haladki turned red in embarrassment.

"Yah Haladki. You heard the woman. Go away. And mind your own business okay? Stop meddling with mine." Vaughn said.

Haladki shook his head and turned around, muttering, "What do you see in Vaughn anyway?"

Sam heard this and replied, "He's not you! That's why!"

Vaughn chuckled and squeezed Sam's hand gently. "You okay?" He asked as he pulled a chair beside her chair and they both sat down.

"Oh yes. Nothing that I can't handle. That Haladki is too much." She said as she smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me."

"My pleasure. You know I hate Haladki and there's nothing I love more than seeing him embarrassed." Vaughn replied.

Sam laughed. 

"So, eight o'clock? Friday night?" He asked.

"Oh no. You don't have to do that." She exclaimed.

"No. I want to do this. Its fine really." He assured her.

Sam smiled. "Okay. If you're sure." 

"I am sure. I'll pick you up and we'll have dinner okay?" He stood up and started to walk away.

"Great. See you then." She called out, a big smile on her face.

CIA Headquarters 

Vaughn's office

Wednesday afternoon

"Vaughn here." Vaughn said into the phone after he picked it up. 

"Agent Vaughn. This is Dr. Wright from the CIA Hospital." The caller identified himself.

"Dr. Wright. What is it? Is there a problem?" Vaughn asked as he rifled through some papers on his desk concerning Sydney's latest counter mission.

"No. There isn't Agent Vaughn. I just called to ask you something."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Do you have any relationship with Agent Roberts?"

Vaughn stared at the phone in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I mean, if you're any way related to Agent Roberts."

"Oh no, Dr, Wright. I'm just her friend." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was going through her medical files, since I found out that you two have the same blood type." The doctor explained in his English accent.

"Why? Its just a lucky coincidence that we have the same blood type." Vaughn answered, perplexed at where the doctor is going with this.

"I don't think so Agent Vaughn."

"What do you mean?"

"I checked your blood samples and I found something out."

"Which is?" He felt nervousness at the pit of his stomach.

"You're blood has the same red blood cells count in them, that and the fact that you two have the same DNA." Dr. Wright explained.

Vaughn took this information in slowly. He took a deep breath and asked, "Wha-what do you mean? What does all of that mean?"

"Agent Vaughn. This woman is your sister."

* * * * * * * * 

Vaughn's apartment

Wednesday evening

Vaughn scanned the papers that he had Dr. Wright faxed to him immediately after their conversation earlier. 

It was all true. Everything that the doctor told him was all there. The DNA, the red blood cells, the fact that their bloods have an uncanny likeness.

He felt butterflies fill his stomach. This can't be true, because if it were, it would only mean three things.

Samantha was his sister.

His father had a child with another woman.

His father wasn't perfect at all.

* * * * * * * * 

On Friday morning, the young woman walked through the cemetery and crouched down on the ground.

"I'm planning to tell him everything today daddy. I haven't seen him for a while and I'm wondering where he is. I… I can't stand it anymore. I can't hide the fact that he's my big brother and I'm his baby sister."

"I'm sorry if you don't want him to know. My mom doesn't really want me to say anything to him actually. But I don't want to lie to him anymore. I just…" She sighed loudly. "Please help me daddy. I don't know what he'll say, or if he'll accept me."

"I just… oh God. I'm so scared. Love you." She placed a kiss on the marble stone and stood up when she felt someone standing behind her. She felt her heart pounding as she slowly turned around.

"Why are you here? Here in my father's grave? And why are you calling him daddy?" Vaughn asked as he stared at Samantha, his eyes blazing angrily.

Sam stared at him, not knowing what to say.


	8. chapter seven

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Seven: (7/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: G

Spoilers: After the Confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything

Summary: After finding out that Sydney's mother was the one who killed his father, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!

Cemetery 

Friday morning

"Michael.. I… I…" Sam stammered, looking at him with big fearful green eyes.

"What?" Vaughn shouted.

"Michael, I really…. really wanted to tell you everything. I was just waiting for the right moment."

"What were you going to tell me? That you're my sister? That my father is also your father? That you're mother was my father's mistress?" He shouted.

Sam placed a hand on his arm, trying vainly to calm him down. 

"Don't touch me! You've been lying to me for almost three months! How could you? I trusted you. I helped you in every way possible! And what do you do to me in return? You lied to me! You kept everything that really concerns me… everything that is connected to me."

Sam felt her tears trickle down her cheeks as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "I didn't want to lie to you! I wanted to tell you everything right from the start! But I can't… I was so scared! I don't know what you will say…"

"You wanted to tell me everything but you were scared? Hah! Bull! You wanted to keep all of this from me! What do you want to do with this information anyway? What? Ruin my career? Tell everyone that I have a half-sister who is the child of my father with his mistress? Are you trying to ruin my life? Everything that I've worked so hard for?" He bellowed, not caring that every word out of his mouth was slowly killing her.

"Please… I'm not planning anything like that. Please just let me explain! Please… I didn't mean to hurt you… please!" She cried, as she balled her fists at her sides, trying to control her self.

He stared at her, wondering how many times a person can say please in just a few seconds. Suddenly, Vaughn's face hardened even more. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. "Where are you taking me?" Sam cried, letting him pull her towards his car.

"I'm bringing you to my mother! I want to tell her everything and for you to explain everything to her!" He opened the front door and roughly placed her inside. Sam cried openly in her hands as she waited for him to start the engine.

"Michael… please. Just let me explain." She whimpered as he sat on the driver's seat.

He stared at her for a minute. "Shut up." 

Sam closed her eyes as she belted herself in and held onto the car handle as Vaughn started to drive recklessly.

"I can't believe this… I trusted you and this is what I get!" he mumbled to himself as he drove past a red light and swerved sharply to the right.

A few minutes later, he stopped in front of a quaint white house and glowered at her. "Get out of the car!" he ordered and opened his door. 

She slowly unbuckled herself and opened the door. "Faster!" Vaughn shouted.

Shaking, she quickly walked towards the house and stood behind Vaughn as he opened the front door.

"Mom! Mom!" He shouted. 

"Michael! No shouting in the house!" Mrs. Vaughn scolded him as she appeared from the kitchen.

"What are you doing…. Samantha?" She asked, paling as she saw her son's companion.

Vaughn stared at his mother in surprise as Sam stared at Vaughn, shocked at the turn of events.


	9. chapter eight

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Eight

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: PG (I guess… I'm not really sure. J

Spoilers: After the Confession.

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything.

Summary: After finding out that Sydney's mother was the one who killed his father, Vaughn finds out another secret from his dad's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you! Anyways, sorry for the really long wait, but I sent it first to my beta reader, Ash! This chapter is for you, girl and thank you so, so much for all your help. Grammar is not my strongest suit and I wish that you wouldn't get tired of doing all the correcting for me!

Mrs. Vaughn's house,

Los Angeles

"You… you know her?" Vaughn whispered, staring at his mom and back at Samantha.

"I… yes. I do." Mrs. Victoria Vaughn whispered as she slowly sat down on the couch, staring at Samantha.

"How?" Vaughn and Samantha said in unison.

"I know your mom. We talk frequently, about the two of you." Mrs. Vaughn replied, as she clasped her hands together on her lap.

"You knew that dad had a mistress and a daughter?" Vaughn asked, his voice rising with every word.

Mrs. Vaughn nodded slowly. "How did you two meet?" She asked.

"She joined the CIA. I was her guide." Vaughn answered.

Sam turned her head sharply to his direction at his mention of him saying that he was her guide. 

The keyword being 'was'.

"Wait. You're Victoria?" Sam asked the older woman, remembering the times when her mom would often talk to a woman named Victoria over the phone. She never did ask her mom who the woman is, and her mom never told her about the woman's significance in their lives.

Now she knew.

"Yes. I am. Your mother and I would talk on the phone and exchange stories and pictures concerning the two of you. You're as beautiful as your mother told me and more." Victoria said softly.

"Okay. This is really so hard to understand. You mean to tell me that you and her mom talk on the phone constantly? Why?" Vaughn asked.

"We were planning to have the two of you meet so that you'll both know that you have a sibling." Mrs. Vaughn explained.

"How can you not tell me? Huh mom? How can you not say anything to me about the fact that I have a sister?" Vaughn asked incredulously.

"I just thought that I should tell you about all of this in a later time. After everything you found out about your dad…"

Sam stared at Vaughn. "What about dad?" She asked.

"Stop calling him dad! He's not your father! He's my father!" Vaughn exploded, his face bright red, veins bulging from his neck.

Sam felt her heart break. She wasn't expecting this. This was the last thing that she expected to happen.

"Michael! Don't talk to your sister that way!" Mrs. Vaughn scolded him. Vaughn turned to his mother. "I don't have a sister." He said in a low voice.

Sam never thought that you could feel your heart break. She thought your heart breaking was just something that movie writers made up to add more drama to their movies… to their storylines. 

Hah! She thought wrong! Seeing and hearing the man that you looked up to for so many years, the man that you loved unconditionally, the man that you hoped will someday put his arms around you and protect you from all the evils of the world… so angry at you… mad… hating you… looking at you like you have the plague… hurts much, much more than going through the break up that she went through three years ago with her fiancé. 

She stared at him, tears filling her eyes, each one battling to trickle down her already sodden cheeks. She furiously wiped them away, dead set on not crying in front of him. She was dead set on not letting him see how much he hurt her.

But she thinks its already much too late for that. 

Vaughn stared at her for a while longer and then turned to his mom. "How long have you known?" He asked her.

Victoria stared at his son and then took a deep breath. "Your dad went to Australia when you were only a baby. He met Samantha's mom there. And one thing led to another… and…"

"How long have you known?" He repeated, not really caring when his dad met Sam's mom. All he cared about was how long his mom has known about this.

"Twenty five years." Victoria whispered. 

"Twenty five years? Twenty-five fucking years? You've known about this for that long?" Vaughn shouted.

"Don't shout at me Michael William Vaughn! And don't you dare curse at me! I'm still your mother!" Mrs. Vaughn told him in a voice that made him sit back down and listen to her.

"When did dad tell you?" Vaughn asked in a softer voice. Sam turned to look at him, glad that he mellowed down.

"Remember the last 'business trip' that your father went to?"

Vaughn nodded, remembering the whole scene when his father said goodbye to him twenty-five years ago.  He closed his eyes and he can see that day so clearly as if it was yesterday.

_"Daddy? Where are you going?" Little Mikey asked as he ran towards his dad, who was coming out of their front door, leaving his best friend, Todd to play with his toys for a while on the lawn. _

_"Mikey, your daddy is going to Germany for while okay?" William Vaughn told his son as he picked up his son and carried him towards his car._

_"But daddy. My little league hockey game is next week. You promised that you'd come." Mikey whined, his eyes bright green eye filling with instant tears._

_William sighed. "I know Mikey. But I promise you; I'll be there at your hockey game. I'll be the loudest one cheering you on, okay?"_

_Mikey smiled. "Promise?" _

_William nodded and ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "I promise." _

_Mikey laughed and hugged his father tight. "I love you daddy. Come back home soon okay?"_

_"I will. I will." William kissed his son on the forehead and they heard the front door open and out came a younger Victoria Vaughn._

_"Victoria." William said softly, and Mikey looked at his parents. Something was different between them, they were both subdued as if something's wrong._

_"Will." She whispered, gently stroking her son's hair._

_"I'm… sor…" Victoria placed a finger on his lips to stop him from saying anything more. _

_"I know. We'll talk when you get home, okay? Just come back to us and we'll figure all of this out." She said, as she gently hugged her family._

_William sighed and placed a kiss on the top of his wife's head. "I promise. Bye." He whispered as he gave little Mikey to his mom and got into his car._

_"Bye daddy. Hurry back soon!" Mikey called out as he waved to his dad until the car was out of sight._

His father never did keep his promise. The next time they saw him, he was inside a black coffin, cold and lifeless. He never got the chance to look into his father's warm green eyes, so like his own. 

He remembered when a man came to their house and told them that William Vaughn was dead, and that was the time that his mother told him about his father's work with the CIA.

"Wait. That was it? The time when daddy was saying something that day, that's when he told you?" Vaughn asked, incredulous that he never thought about it before.

"Yes. He told me all about Cecile and their daughter that day. We were supposed to tell you everything the moment that he comes back from his trip, but…" Victoria trailed off, the pain still evident in her dark blue eyes. 

Vaughn ran a hand through his hair. "How could you mom? How could you have not told me?" He asked again, not really caring that he's becoming a broken record. 

Victoria stared beseechingly at his son. "Please my darling, please understand. I never meant to hurt you. I meant to tell you, but…"

Vaughn held up a hand and stood up. "I just… I just have to get away from all of this. I can't… I don't know… I have to go."

With that he stood up and walked towards the front door. 

"Michael! Please!" Mrs. Vaughn called out, and walked towards her son. "Please my child, please. Understand."

"Mom… I can't. I'll just talk to you later." He gently kissed his mom on the cheek and walked out of the house.

"Samantha, I'm sorry about your brother." Victoria said as she turned towards her.

Samantha stood up and nodded. "I understand. He has the right to be like that." She whispered brokenly. 

Victoria enveloped the younger woman in her arms and hugged her tight. "Its great to see you, and I wish we could have met in a more cheerful scenario." 

Sam nodded and hugged her back. "Thank you so much for being so good to me." She said.

Victoria pulled away and gently wiped her cheeks with her thumbs. "I have already forgiven your mom and your dad for what happened. I have accepted everything."

Sam sighed. "I wish Michael felt the same way."

"You're brother's just trying to digest all of this. He's a good man and I know that in due time he'll accept you. Just wait, okay?" Victoria told her.

"Yes, Mrs. Vaughn. Thank you." Sam said softly. 

"You're welcome dear. Now, stop crying and I promise you, everything will be fine." Victoria placed a kiss on her cheek and led her to the door. 

"Bye." Sam whispered and walked out of the house.

* * * * * * * * 

"He knows everything daddy. You heard everything right? He was so mad at me!" Sam sank to the ground as she started to cry again. She didn't know that she could cry like this. 

"He hates me dad! He hates me!" She sobbed, placing a hand over her heart, feeling it pounding hard against her chest.

For some reason, she's finding it really hard to breathe. It's taking a whole lot of effort for her to breathe…

"Daddy? What… am I going to do? I… I can't bear the fact that he hates me… I love him so… so much dad." She gasped.

Sam stopped talking for a while and she laid a hand on her head, feeling a headache coming on. Oh no… not now….

"What will I do? I know… you can't answer me… but I really wish you were here. So that you'll be the one to explain everything to him. I know that you can do so much, much better."

She started to cry again. "I didn't know that I have these many tears… it feels like I can't cry hard enough, you know?"

"I'm gonna go now daddy. I have to tell mom everything. I'm just going to call in sick today. No way can I go to the agency right now. I can't face him… or anyone else for that matter. I just… can't." 

Sam stood up and placed a kiss on the marble stone. "I wish that in some way you can help him understand daddy." With that, she walked away.

* * * * * * * * 

Vaughn hid behind a big oak tree as he waited for Sam to pass him by. He knew that she would come back here, not only because she left her car here, but to also talk to his father. It was amazing how she also comes here to clear her mind from the jumbled up thoughts in her brain. That's how he is with his father too.

Their father. He mentally corrected himself. He's still finding it hard to believe that he has a sister, let alone that that sister is Samantha Roberts, the woman that he's been working with for the last few months.

When he was sure that she's gone, he got out of his hiding place and went to William Vaughn's tombstone.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat down on the grass. "I guess you know that I know huh?"

He stared at the writings on the cold, marble stone.

William Christopher Vaughn

1945 – 1977

Beloved father

"Beloved father. Yup. That's right. Who would have known that you have a dark secret of your own?"

"I know… it's not really your fault. How can you tell me about this when you died so early?" He sighed heavily.

"No. You know, actually, this is your fault! How can you do that dad? How can you betray mom's trust and have an affair with some woman? I thought you loved mom? I thought you loved me? That you loved us enough that you would never think of having someone else in your life?" He ranted, his voice rising again with every word.

Vaughn took a deep breath. Its not like his dad can ever answer these questions right now. He's already six feet under.

_"Daddy? What… am I going to do? I… I can't bear the fact that he hates me… I love him so… so much dad." _He can hear Sam's soft voice saying those words again and again in his brain. 

_"I love him so… so much." _

"How can she love me dad? How? She's never even met me. We never really talked before, she doesn't even know that much about me dad. How can she say that she loves me?" He asked, his head throbbing.

"_I love him so… so much"_

He took a deep breath and slowly set it out. "What am I going to do dad?" His words echoing Sam's. "This is all too much for me to handle. I… I don't know what I'm going to do."

_"I love him so… so much."_

"I need to go dad. I'm just going to call in sick today. No way can I go to the agency today with everything that has happened. Bye." He whispered as he stood up and walked away.

_"I love him so… so much"_

Those words rang in his head as he slowly walked away, and he knew that it would be a long time before those words leave his already throbbing head.


	10. chapter nine

**Title: Family Secrets Chapter Nine**

**Author: Jaycee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. **

**Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: Post - confession**

**Category/Genre: A little bit of everything**

**Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!**

CIA Headquarters

Los Angeles

"Agent Roberts?" Samantha looked up from her desk and saw Agent Weiss smiling at her.

"Good morning Agent Weiss." She greeted, as she smiled back, hoping against hope that he wouldn't notice that underneath her somehow cool demeanor, her heart was hurting so much that all she wants to do was cry.

"Morning. Mr. Devlin wants you in his office." He said. "Are you okay?" He asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me. Um… I'm okay. Really." She bit her lip to keep her self from crying right then and there.

"You sure?" Weiss asked again, and she can see that he's really concerned, that he's not trying to hit on her.

She nodded slowly and patted his hand. "I'm sure. Thanks." He nodded and walked away.

She took a deep breath and stood up, and made her way to Devlin's office.

She knocked lightly and heard Devlin's voice say, "Come in." She slowly walked in and smiled. "You called for me sir?" She asked.

Devlin smiled and nodded, and then gestured for her to sit down. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it sir?" She asked. 

"Agent Vaughn turned over his job of guiding you in the CIA to Agent Eric Weiss." He told her as he rifled through some papers on his desk.

"Sir? He turned me over to Agent Weiss?" She repeated, not really believing her ears. She knew that Vaughn would be quitting his job of guiding her around, but she didn't think that he'd tell Devlin about it.

Devlin looked up and nodded. "Yes. He told me that this morning. He said that he has too many things to do, and he thinks that Agent Weiss will be a better guide than he can be."

Sam nodded feeling as if a stake was drove into her heart. "Thank you for telling me." She said.

"Of course. That is all, Agent Roberts." He said. "Thank you sir." She stood up and was opening the door when Devlin called her name. "Yes sir?" She asked.

"Did anything happen between you and Agent Vaughn?" He asked, concern lacing in his voice.

"Nothing sir. I know that Agent Vaughn has enough things on his mind right now and I understand why he has to do this." She said, not really believing her words.

"Glad to hear it." Devlin said and looked back down on his papers.

Sam quickly slipped out of his office and ran towards the bathroom. Maybe if she ran fast enough, no one would see the tears that were furiously running down her cheeks.

* * * * * * * * 

CIA Headquarters

Vaughn's office

Vaughn was absentmindedly twirling his gold coin on his fingers when the door opened. He looked up and sighed. Weiss never did learn how to knock.

"Hey man!" Weiss greeted cheerfully as he sat down. 

"Hey." He greeted unenthusiastically.

"Don't jump up and down for my sake, I know that you're so happy to see me." Weiss said sarcastically.

Vaughn just sighed in response. 

Weiss ignored the sound and smiled. "Thank you man." He said.

"Why?" Vaughn asked. "For turning Sam over to me. You don't know how happy I am to be her guide." He answered.

Vaughn felt himself stiffen at his words. "I turned her over to you because I have enough work as it is. I didn't do it for a favor for you so that you can start hitting on her, okay?" 

Now where did that come from? He shouldn't be feeling this way for that woman anymore. Its not like she needs him to protect her from Weiss.

"I know Mike. I'm not going to hit on her, don't worry. I'm going to be her guide and her friend. I know she needs that right now." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Vaughn asked in spite of himself.

"She looks so sad right now. Like something's really bothering her. Actually, she looks kinda like you right now." Weiss commented, looking intently at his friend. "Is anything wrong?"

Vaughn stared at his friend, debating whether to tell him or not. He decided on the latter. "Nothing man. Nothing's wrong."

Weiss stared at him for a minute later and nodded hesitantly. "If you're sure…"

Vaughn nodded and smiled tightly. "I'm sure." 

"Okay man. You can always talk to me, okay?" 

"I know." He replied and waited until his friend was out of his office. He sighed and returned to twirling the coin. 

He knew that Sam is probably hurting right now after learning that he has quit his work as her guide. But he really doesn't care. He wants her to feel as much hurt as he's feeling right now.

Okay, so maybe he does care that she's hurting. He just doesn't want to acknowledge those feelings right now. 

The last thing he needed was to feel compassion for that woman. 

The woman claiming to be his sister.

* * * * * * * * 

CIA Headquarters,

Los Angeles

"So, here are some of the files that you need to read so that you'd know how the CIA works." Weiss handed Sam some folders from the big filing cabinet inside the big CIA office dedicated to holding all the documents of the Agency three days later.

Sam nodded and accepted the files vaguely. 

"Sam? Sam?" Weiss called out as he waved a hand in front of her face. Sam stared at him confused. "What is it Agent Weiss?" 

He stared at her. "You seem to have a lot in your mind. Is anything wrong?" He asked.

Sam stared right back and slowly shook her head. "No. Nothing."

"Really?" He asked, staring right into her eyes.

"Really. Don't worry about me Agent Weiss. Now, what were you saying about these files?" She gestured to the folders on her hand.

Weiss stared at her for a moment longer and then turned to the papers on her hand. "Those are the files where in you can see the…"

"Weiss, man. I need the files from Agent Bristow's last mission." Sam and Weiss looked up and saw Vaughn on the doorway.

Sam felt her heart pound as she saw Vaughn. Right at that moment, he noticed her presence. They stared at each other for a moment, and she smiled at him, hoping that in some way he has forgiven her.

In return, Vaughn scowled at her and turned away. Sam felt her heart fall to the ground. 

Weiss missed none of the exchange and stared curiously at Vaughn and then at Sam. "Am I missing something here?" He finally asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed.

Sam shook her head. "Nope. Nothing." She said in a clear voice and bent her head back to the files. She could feel Vaughn's gaze burning her until she felt him turn away. 

"Nothing man. I'll just get it later." With that, he went out. 

Sam raised her eyes and stared at the closed door. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling down.

"Sam, something is wrong. Please tell me. Maybe I can help." Weiss whispered and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Sam looked up and her eyes connected with Weiss. She can't help it. She started to cry and she felt Weiss encircle her in his arms.

"Shh. Everything will be fine. I promise you." He whispered even though he didn't know the reason why she's crying.

It seemed like an hour has passed when finally she stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and smiled at Weiss. "I'm sorry for bawling like that."

"Its okay. I understand." He replied, nodding understandingly as he produced a white handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her cheeks. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

"Your welcome. Now, do you think you can tell me what is wrong? And don't tell me that it doesn't involve Michael, because I saw the look he gave you, and I know that he's the reason you're crying."

"I… I can't tell you anything right now Agent Weiss. Please understand." She whispered.

He nodded. "Okay. I understand. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "Thank you. For being there, even though you don't know the reason why I'm like this."

"Your more than welcome. I'm happy that I'm here for you." He replied as he rubbed her arm and then handed her the folders that has fallen to the floor.

"Back to work?" He said gently.

She nodded and took the folders, determined not to break down again.

It's definitely going to be a long day.

* * * * * * * * 

Vaughn's office

Vaughn stared at the coin on his hand. He never did get tired of twirling it around, since it's the only thing that can ever calm him down right now.

He couldn't get the incident that happened earlier in the file room out of his mind. He knew that he was cold; he knew that it was wrong for him to act like that around her, but he couldn't help himself.

He just… he still couldn't believe everything that has happened in the past few days.

Why did this have to happen anyway? Why did he have to find out that he has a sister? That his father wasn't the perfect father in the world.

He was okay… actually more than okay with the image that his father has left him. That William Vaughn was a good man, a trusty employee, a devoted family man and a faithful husband.

Why did he have to know all of this? Why did she have to come here and ruin all of that?

He took a deep breath. He had to talk to someone.

He had to talk to someone who knew what it felt like to be lied to.

He picked up that handset and dialed the number that he knew by heart.


	11. chapter ten

**Title: Family Secrets Chapter Ten**

**Author: Jaycee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. **

**Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: Post confession**

**Category/Genre: A little bit of everything **

**Summary: After learning that Sydney's mom was the one who killed his father, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.**

**Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!**

Pier,

Los Angeles

Night

"Hey." Sydney greeted him as soon as she was within earshot.

"Hey." Vaughn greeted back and stared back out to the clear ocean. "Thanks for coming. And I'm sorry for calling, I know that you probably have…" He trailed off.

She held up a hand to stop his stream of words. "Your welcome. You know that I'm here for you, just like you're there for me." She answered, as she moved closer to him and stared at the ocean. "So, what is the problem?"

He stared at her right in the eyes, not caring if anyone can see them. Damn protocol! He needs to talk to her right now.

"I don't know how to say this. I…" He stammered.

Sydney placed a hand on top of his own that was clutched on the railing so tightly that even in the luminous moon light, you can see that his knuckles were white. "Don't worry Vaughn. It's me. Sydney. You can tell me everything and anything."

"Okay, here goes. You remember Samantha?" He asked.

Sydney felt a pang of jealousy pass through her. Is this what this is? Is he having feelings for Samantha? Oh God… please no…

"She's my sister." He finished, sighing hugely.

I don't think I can handle it if he says that he's attracted to her…. wait! What did he say?

"What?" She asked.

"Sam… she's my sister." He said barely above a whisper.

"Your sister?" She echoed. "How… when…?"

He turned to look at her and then down at her hand still on top of his. "I found out. Our blood types were the same, right down to the DNA, and I saw her at my dad's grave… I heard her… she called him daddy, and my mom… she knows… she knows about her…" His voice cracked at the last word, and he bit his lower lip, trying to control his frustrated tears from falling. 

Damn it! I came here to talk to her, not to bawl my eyes out! Control Vaughn! Control!

He returned his gaze to Sydney and he saw her staring at him with the most gentle and most understanding look on her face. "Oh Vaughn, that is such a…" She fumbled for the words but came up with none.

He nodded understandingly and looked back at the ocean. "I've always looked up to my dad, you know? I thought everything about him was perfect. That he was just the perfect man in the whole wide world. But then… I found out about all of this and…" He felt the tears start to come and he closed his eyes tightly to stop them from overflowing.

Sydney moved even closer to him and took his hand off the railing and placed it in between her own. She waited for him to continue.

"I just… I just don't know what to do you know? I don't know what to think… I don't know who I should be more mad at… my dad for not telling me anything before he died of for my mom for not telling me everything that she knows. She kept all of this from me for twenty-five years! How can she do that? Or maybe I should be mad at Sam for coming here and making me know all about this."

Sydney felt his body tremble and she looked at him in alarm. What she saw nearly broke her heart. 

His wonderful green eyes were quickly filling with tears. "Oh Vaughn…" She whispered and without a moment's hesitation, she quickly filled the gap between the two of them and enclosed him in a hug. 

This was not the agent that she knows. This wasn't the strong Vaughn, strong, cynical, composed CIA Agent Vaughn. For the first time, she was seeing the softer side of Vaughn, the gentler and sensitive side. The young scared boy inside was again coming out.

He sighed and returned her hug tightly, he was afraid that if he let her go too soon, he would lose all semblance of self-control.

Sydney sighed. She had wished for such a long time to feel Vaughn's arms around her. 

She just wished that it were not now, right when he was at his most lowest. 

She rubbed his back gently and hoped that he wouldn't cry. She doesn't think her heart can handle that right now.

They stayed like that for an hour, but to Sydney it only seemed like a few minutes. 

Vaughn was the first one to break away, the tears from his eyes long gone, and back was the Agent Vaughn that she had always known.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. He shook his head and stared at the ocean.

"Wanna know what I think?" She asked, not really sure if she should say what she's about to say. He just nodded without making eye contact.

"Vaughn, you shouldn't be mad at your dad. Not anymore anyway. He didn't get the chance to tell you because he died early." She stopped for a while as she remembered the reason why that happened. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind and continued. "I know that he didn't really mean it when he had the affair. I know that he loved your mom very, very much and that he would never intentionally hurt her or you for the matter."

"Your mom. I know. It hurts to know that she has known everything about your dad and Sam for the past twenty-five years, but you have to understand that she just wanted to let you keep the image of how perfect your dad was in your mind. She didn't want to ruin all of that for you. She didn't want you to find out that you're father is not everything that you've imagined him."

Vaughn turned to her and a look of understanding passed his face. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Sydney took a deep breath and continued. "Your mom didn't intentionally try to hurt you, kind of like what your father did. She loves you, you know that right?" He nodded and urged for her to continue.

"Just try to understand her and your father. They love you." She turned to him and saw him still staring out into the ocean. She looked at him understandingly and continued.

"And with Sam. It wasn't her fault that her mother was your father's mistress. She didn't plan all of this. I'm willing to bet anything that she told you that she was planning to tell you everything before you found out right?"

Vaughn silently agreed with her.

"See? She loves you Vaughn. I can see that. And before you found out that she's your sister, you must have felt a certain connection with her right?"

Vaughn nodded again.

"Without really knowing it, you were already accepting the fact that she's your sister." Sydney said, smiling gently at him.

"And besides, isn't it great to know that you have a sister? That you're not an only child after all? Forget the fact that your mothers are different, what matters is what you both feel inside."

"And besides, having a younger sister gives you an instant maid, right? You have someone to boss around and somebody to tease and all that… and that's going to be so much fun." She kidded.

Vaughn chuckled quietly. Sydney smiled at the sound. "And most of all, it feels good that you have someone to protect, someone to look out for and someone who looks up to you. Its fun to have a baby sister or brother. I know I've always wished for one." She concluded.

"Just understand them. My dad did the same thing to me remember? But you told me that he only did what he did because he loves me so much. Now its time that you follow your own advice."

Vaughn took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Thanks Syd."

"Your welcome. And I'm just doing what you have done so many times in the past for me." She replied. "So, you know what you're going to do now?"

He nodded and took her in his arms in a tight hug. "Yup. I know now." He whispered.

Sydney snuggled in his embrace, savoring the wonderful feelings swirling her. Hugging Vaughn was the most perfect thing in the world.

They parted and Vaughn smiled at her. "Thanks."

Sydney smiled back. "Your welcome. And anytime you need to talk or something, remember…. You got my number." She said, smiling into his eyes.

He chuckled as he remembered those words that he uttered not so long ago. "I know." He replied. 

Vaughn took her left hand in his and held it tightly.


	12. chapter eleven

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Eleven: (11/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: G

Spoilers: Post-confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything

Summary: After finding out that Sydney's mom was the one who killed his father, Vaughn finds out another secret from his dad's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you! Sorry for the totally looooooooong overdue update! I have a beta reader now, and I let hr read all of this first before you guys. At least, the chapters are good, (and so she says) and are now worthy of your attention! Don't forget to review, okay?

Note Part Two: This fan fic takes place in kinda like an Alternate Universe. So don't be surprised if this is kind of different from the other fics that you read. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they all mean a lot to me! 

Part 3: Thank you so much to Ash, who is the best beta reader in the world! 

CIA Headquarters,

Los Angeles

Vaughn was sitting on his desk when Eric Weiss walked in. "Hey Weiss." Vaughn greeted as he typed something into his computer.

"Okay, man. Now level with me. What the hell happened between you and Sam?" Weiss asked, as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" He asked, even though he knows exactly what he means.

"Come on. Stop it with the innocent act. I know that something is wrong between the two of you. When she first came here, you two were all friendly and all that. But now, you two are avoiding each other like the plague. What happened?"

Vaughn sighed. He wasn't ready to tell his friend everything. 

"Spill!" Weiss said in a loud voice.

Vaughn opened his mouth when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He called out.

He felt himself stiffen as he saw Sam's face. He can see that she's scared to even be a few feet away from him. "Yes?" He said and he winced as he heard how cold his voice was. He remembered Sydney's advice and was about to smile at her when she said, "I need to talk to Agent Weiss." 

Weiss turned to look at Sam and was immediately on his feet. "Sure." Turning back to Vaughn, he said, "We're not finished yet." Vaughn nodded and looked down, as he heard the door close.

"Why?" He heard Weiss asked, and next came Sam's muffled answer. "Sam… come on. Think about this." Weiss continued. Then he saw his friend's silhouette slump and then Sam's figure walk away. His curiosity got the better of him and he jumped on Weiss the minute he was back in his office.

"What was that about?" He asked as Weiss sat down.

Weiss stared at him. "You know, you have got to tell me what happened!" 

"Why?"

"Sam is leaving. She had Devlin assign her to another branch of the CIA. I think in New York or something. What happened?" Weiss asked again.

Vaughn stared at his friend in surprise. Then he stood up and quickly went to the door. He knew that he couldn't let Sam leave now, not now when he finally understands everything. 

"Michael! Where are you going?" Weiss called out. 

"I'll explain everything later! Don't worry!" Vaughn replied as he went to Sam's cubicle. He saw that the table was now bare from her things.

"Hey Agent Dylan?" The attractive agent looked up and smiled when she saw him. "What is it Agent Vaughn?" She asked.

"Agent Roberts? Where is she?" He asked as he looked around and hoped that he'd see her.

"Oh, she's gone. She packed everything up this morning and then talked to Agent Weiss and then she went out." Agent Dylan answered. "But I think she's still in the parking area."

Vaughn smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He said and quickly went to the parking lot.

* * * * * * * * 

CIA Parking Lot

Los Angeles

Sam with a heavy heart placed her box of things in the backseat of her metallic orange Honda Civic and then closed the door. 

She wished that things didn't turn out this way. That she got the chance to tell Michael everything before he found out about everything through the hard way.

She heard the big metallic door open behind her but she ignored it and walked to the driver's seat.

"Hey! Where are you going?" 

She stopped walking and wondered if she was hallucinating. Coz if she remembered correctly, that was Michael's voice. She slowly turned around…

… yup. It is Michael's voice. And him, right in front of her.

It took her a moment to process the question in her brain, and then she slowly answered him. "Um… I'm going to New York… I got Mr. Devlin to assign me to another branch. You know, a change of scenery." She explained as she fought the tears from coming. Be strong Sam! He doesn't need to see this. He's seen enough of your weakness!

"Why?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"Why? I just explained, didn't you hear?" 

"Yes, I heard your lame excuse. But I know that that's not the reason why you're leaving. Tell me, what is the real reason?" Vaughn asked.

Sam stared at him and opened the front door. "You know the reason Agent Vaughn. You don't have to hear it from me." She replied.

"You can't leave." He said simply.

"And why is that?" Not really knowing where he is going with this.

"Coz if you go to New York, you won't have your big brother there to protect you." He explained, a big smile on his face.

"What?" Sam whispered, not really sure if she heard him right. Did he just call himself her big brother?

"You heard me." He said, smiling slightly at the confused look on her face.

"This is all a big shock to me. What… what made you change your mind?" Sam asked as she slowly walked towards him.

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I talked to someone. Someone who understands everything that I'm going through right now. She gave me really good advice." He explained.

She stared at him, having a clear idea on the 'she' that he's talking about. He smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back. "I can still go if you want to. I know that this is not the best situation for the two of us." 

Michael shook his head. "No. You don't have to go. I want you to stay here. Really."

Sam nodded and smiled hugely this time. He smiled back. "How about a hug?" He asked. 

She hugged him tightly as she felt tears start to collect in her eyelids. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. 

Vaughn gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs and smiled at her. "For what?"

"For forgiving me. For accepting me." She replied as she hugged him again.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry for blowing up on you before. I… I wasn't thinking clearly." He said.

Sam nodded against his chest. "I understand." She whispered.

Vaughn pulled away and turned to her car. "Now…" He opened the back door and retrieved her box from the backseat. "No way are you leaving. I don't want my sister all alone in the Big Apple."

She laughed and looped her arm through his. "If you say so." She replied and they both went up back to the agency.

* * * * * * * * 

Sam was carrying a large bouquet of lilies as she and Michael walk towards their father's headstone.

Michael smiled at her and she placed the flowers on the ground and they both kneeled before the stone.

"Hey dad." He greeted as Sam placed a kiss on her fingertips and placed it against the stone.

Sam looked at her brother and said, "Yup. Everything is all right now daddy. Michael has forgiven and accepted me."

"I know that I was wrong for being so mad at everybody dad. But, please understand that all of this was a shock to me. I guess… you know the story. You saw all of it, I'm sure." Michael said, smiling.

"The whole agency was so surprised when Michael and I told all of them that we're brother and sister. It took a long time for the info on how it all happened to sink in, but now everybody understands." Sam explained as she gently eased herself to a comfortable sitting position on the ground.

Michael followed suit and sat beside her. "I'm sorry for being so mad at you dad. I now accept the fact that I have a sister. And besides, having a sister definitely has its advantages." He teased.

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "Really? What are those advantages?"

"We'll find out soon enough." He replied. Michael stared at her sister affectionately. "I never noticed it before, but you and I have the same eyes huh?" He said.

She nodded. "Yup. My mom would always say that I got dad's eyes."

He smiled at that and looked back at the stone. "Love you dad." He whispered.

"I love you dad." Sam echoed. 

"We have to go now." Michael said as he stood up and held out his hand to help Samantha up. She gratefully took it and stood beside him.

"Yup. We're gonna have dinner and then were gonna tell both our moms that we have worked it all out." Sam explained.

Michael nodded and just like Sam did earlier, he kissed his fingertips and placed it against the stone. "Bye."

Sam copied his movements. "Bye dad. We'll be back soon." She promised. Looping her arm around his, they both walked towards Vaughn's car.

Small Italy Restaurant,

Downtown Los Angeles

"Favorite Ice cream?" Michael asked as he bit into his beef risotto. They were having dinner so that they can find out more about each other.

Sam thought this over and smiled. "Definitely strawberry." She replied and resumed to eating her pesto.

"Strawberry. How simple is that? I was expecting it to be something really… you know… um… an ice cream flavor that's filled with different stuff… like rocky road… or something like that." Vaughn commented.

"Nope. I'm just a simple person you know. Why? You? What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate decadence." He replied, smiling sheepishly.

"See? See? That's just chocolate with a fancy word attached to it." She teased, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Fine. I take it all back. Okay. Favorite book. One that your teacher insisted that you read for school, even though you didn't want to, but in the end, you liked it anyway?" Michael inquired.

"Hmm… that's a hard one. I liked so many books when I was in school. Wait… it's a tie between, To Kill a Mockingbird and Catcher in the Rye." She answered, her eyes lighting up as she remembered the books.

"Those are my favorite books too." Michael exclaimed. "We have something in common huh? Besides having the same father and working in the CIA." 

Sam smiled. "Okay. My turn. Favorite TV shows."

Michael thought this over. "The Practice and um… The West Wing. Oh, oh… and Friends. And you?" He replied.

"Hmm… Charmed, That 70's show, and Friends too. That show has a lot of meaning to me." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how Monica was fat before?" She asked.

"Yup." He answered.

"Well, I was fat in high school too, and then in one party, I met my best friend's older brother. Let me tell you, that guy was hot!" She said.

Michael nodded. He has a bad feeling about this story.

"Well, I told my friend that I like her brother that night, and she was so happy that she said that she's going to fix the two of us up, then when I heard them talking, I heard her brother say, 'I don't want to date her. She's fat.' I was so broken up about it that I couldn't eat another bite that night, and I went home, an hour earlier than my curfew."

Michael's heart went out to his sister. He reached out a hand and took hers and gave it a squeeze. "Then what happened?"

"I dieted. It was so hard; I thought I was going to die." Vaughn chuckled at that. "Death because of dieting. I can see the headline now!" He kidded.

Sam laughed and shook her head. She took a deep breath and continued.  "A year later, I lost all the weight that I needed to lose and when he saw me again, he immediately asked me out." 

He stared at her. "You accepted?"

Sam shook her head. "No way. He was so eager to know me you know? He didn't even remember who I am. Then I told him that I was his little sister's fat friend. And that I heard him saying a year before that he didn't want to date me because I was fat. He was so embarrassed that day that he left the party, and I felt so happy that day because he felt exactly what I felt a year ago." 

Michael smiled. "I'm proud of you sis." He said in a voice swollen with pride.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. Okay, when did you first have a girlfriend?"

"Hmm… I was a heartthrob when I was in grade school…" He started.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yah right."

He laughed. "Okay, fine. I had my first girlfriend when I was in tenth grade. Lasted for two whole weeks."

"Two weeks huh? I had a shorter one. Three days, in ninth grade." 

They laughed gaily. Michael was the first one to stop. "Any heartbreaking experiences?"

Sam nodded. "One. When I broke up with my fiancée. I caught him sleeping with another woman." She said in a quiet voice, her eyes filed with pain.

Michael nodded sadly. "How long did you guys last?"

"Three years. I thought he was really the one. But I guess he wasn't." She sighed and asked, "How about you?"

"One. My last girlfriend, Alice. We broke up a couple of months ago." He replied.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I guess, I was too caught up with my work, I couldn't tell her anything because of protocol and all that. I guess she wasn't used to the whole secretive act."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Was that the only reason?"

Michael looked at her and slowly shook her head. "I guess not."

"What's the other reason?"

He looked down and played with his food. 

"Michael…" Sam said in a warning voice.

Michael looked up and sighed. "I guess, I don't really love her anymore."

"How did you come up with that explanation?"

"Well…" He started.

Sam looked into his eyes and nodded in understanding. "I know."

Michael looked at her and smiled. "You do know that nothing can happen. At least, not right now." She said gently.

He nodded. "I know." He responded sadly. 

Sam reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. "Everything will work out for the best, you'll see." She said confidently.

"Thanks sis." He replied.

She smiled at that. "Your welcome, big bro." 

They smiled at each other and then resumed to finishing their food.

When dessert was served, Michael looked up and asked the question that he wanted to ask ever since they started dinner. "Sam?"

Sam looked up from her strawberry gelato and looked at him. "Yah?"

"Why did you really join the CIA? Was it really to save the world or was it because you wanted to know me?"

She stared at him. "I wanted to save the world, get to know you and…"

"And?" He prodded.

"To find out who killed dad. I want to know so I can bring that person down." She finished seriously.

Michael swallowed nervously. "What are you gonna do when you find out who killed him?"

Sam stared at him in the eyes and said, "Exactly what he did to daddy."

Michael stared at his sister, not knowing what to say after that. He can see that she's really serious. "I can't imagine you killing anyone." He said truthfully. 

Sam chuckled lightly at that. "Yah. I know. I look like your perfect next-door girl right? But let me tell you, I have my own dark side. My mom would sometime say that she barely knows me when that dark side comes out." She answered. 

Michael felt himself tremble at her words. He swallowed nervously again and looked at her. "You're really serious about this huh?" he asked.

"Yes. I am." An awkward beat. "Oh yah. I just remembered something. Remember that day at your house?" She asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Stop it. I told you, it's all a-okay with me. So anyway, I remember your mom saying that she couldn't tell you everything because you just found something out about daddy. What was it?"

Okay, I can't possibly tell her everything right now… "Um… let's talk about it some other time. Right now is not the time for that." Michael told her in a firm voice, hoping that she will stop asking questions right now.

Sam nodded. "Okay. That's fine with me. But you have to promise me that you're going to tell me everything, okay?"

"I promise." Michael smiled and she smiled back. He took a deep breath and quickly changed the subject. "What's your favorite cartoon show as a kid?"

Warehouse Facility,

Los Angeles

"What am I going to tell her?" Vaughn asked Sydney as he paced around the cage.

Sydney looked at her handler. "Vaughn, just tell her everything. She can't possibly do anything now, mom's dead." She reminded him.

He turned to look at her and sat on the floor as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I don't think she'll accept that."

"What do you mean? She has to accept that. Mom's dead. There's nothing she can do about that. Unless she wants to bring mom back from the dead and then kill her again." Sydney replied, looking at him, surprise that he's really agitated about all of this.

"I hope you're right." Vaughn sighed. Now, to think of a way on how to tell Sam everything.

Sydney sat beside him and placed a hand on his forearm, as she tried to ignore the shivers that ran from his arm to her hand, and then traveled to her stomach, causing a thousand of butterflies to flutter like crazy in her stomach. Not now Sydney. He needs you. The last thing he needs right now is for you to put more difficulty in your relationship, she scolded herself as she took a deep breath and smiled into his eyes. "I know I'm right. Sam is a great girl. She wouldn't give such a big deal about all of this." She told him. 

Vaughn sighed and looked down at his arm, right on the place where her hand is resting. He wished that he could concentrate on the feel of her hand right now. How many times has he wished that he'd get to feel Sydney against his skin? Too many times to mention. 

But he can't. All he can think about right now is the fact that he didn't know how Sam would take the news that it was Sydney's mom who killed their father. Remembering how his sister's eyes flashed at the mention of their father's death, he knows that she wouldn't take the news too lightly.

"Thanks Syd." He whispered.

"Your welcome." She whispered back. "Just talk to her."

"I will." He promised. 


	13. chapter twelve

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Twelve: (12/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: G

Spoilers: Post-Confession

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything!

Summary: After finding out that Sydney's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you! Huge thanks to Ash, who is the best beta reader in the world! 

Park, 

Los Angeles

Sam was sitting on the grass beside the benches and was doing her stretches when she felt a presence behind her and then heard a friendly voice say, "Hey."

She looked up and saw Weiss smiling at her. "Hey." She greeted back. 

He took the greeting as an invitation and sat beside her on the grass. "I was just jogging by when I saw you sitting, doing your stretches so I thought of coming over to say hey." Weiss replied, smiling at her.

Sam looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "So I take it that you exercise in the morning wearing a suit." She said, smiling.

Weiss looked down at his attire, as if noticing for the first time that he was wearing his working attire. He looked up at her and blushed, smiled guiltily. "Okay, fine, you got me. I was at your apartment building and the landlady said that you were out jogging, so I thought of following you here." He explained.

Sam laughed gleefully. "What were you doing in my apartment building at…" She checked her blue G-shock watch. "7:30 in the morning?"

"I just thought… um… do you want to grab breakfast or something?" Weiss asked, his eyes hopeful.

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "Okay. That sounds great." 

He looked at her in surprise, and then a huge smile crept to his lips. He quickly stood up and held out a hand. Sam took it and they started to walk to the coffee house beside the park.

CIA Headquarters

Los Angeles

Vaughn slowly rehearsed the words in his head as he slowly walked through the agency towards Sam's cubicle.

"Michael! Good morning!" Sam exclaimed as soon as she saw him. She stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Michael had to smile at her display of affection. They have been officially brother and sister for two weeks now and he has started to get used to receiving a really warm welcome from her. His mornings are now not quite complete without going to Sam's cubicle so that they could just greet each other good morning.

"Morning to you too." He greeted as he perched himself on her desk.

Sam sat down on her chair and looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something." He said, running a nervous hand through his hair.

She straightened up. "What is it?"

"Its about dad." He started.

"What is it?" She asked, as she leaned closer to him.

"You see… um… it's like this… You know, let's not talk about this here, let's go to my office." Vaughn said as he quickly stood up and they started to walk towards his office.

"Agent Roberts!" The siblings turned around and saw Weiss walking towards them. "Hey Mike, Sam." He said as soon as he was in front of them.

Vaughn smiled at his friend. "Hey." He turned to his sister and saw her blushing. What is going on here? He asked himself.

Weiss smiled at Sam. "I have something to show you." He said.

Vaughn stared at Weiss. "She can't right now. I have to tell her something." He took his sister's hand and started to pull her towards his office.

Sam stared at her brother and then back at Weiss. "Michael, can I just go to your office later?" She asked, smiling.

Weiss' eyes lit up at her words. "Yah Mike. I'll bring her back immediately. Don't worry."

Vaughn sighed and nodded as he released her hand. "Okay, fine. But come back to my office…" Before he could finish his sentence, the two agents were already halfway to Eric's office.

"What was that all about?" He asked himself as he went into his office.

Sorry for the short chapter! I promise you guys, a longer chapter next time. Remember to review. Me posting the other chapters will rely solely on the reviews that I get, okay? Just click that review button over there… (points down) and then type in a few heartfelt words. Like, 'Jaycee! I love it! Please write more.' Or 'Jaycee, you suck! Please stop writing!' Those are the choices, but I would love if you choose the first one. J


	14. chapter thirteen

Title: Family Secrets Chapter Thirteen: (13/?)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. 

Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Post-Confession; The Box, The Box Part 2

Category/Genre: A little bit of everything

Summary: After finding out that Syd's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past.

Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you! 

Here's the long chapter that I promised. Oh yeah, I wouldn't be able to update till next week okay? My beta reader is in vacation so she would be reading the next chapter on Saturday… okay? Don't be mad at me or anything… I'll update as soon as she sends me the next part! 

Please Review… review… review… they are my new best friends now… I really love reviews so please… make me happy okay? More reviews means a better story… comprende? Thanks guys!

Big, big thanks to Ash for her magnificent, fabulous, wonderful betas! 

* * * 

CIA Headquarters,

Los Angeles,

Vaughn's office

"What was that all about?" Vaughn asked as soon as Sam stepped into his office. 

"What?" Sam asked as she plopped down on the chair in front of his desk.

"That! You going to Eric's office when I was supposed to talk to you." He explained as he grabbed the gold coin on his desk and started to twirl it between his fingers.

She stared at him and then down on the coin. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I just… I really have to talk to you." He responded as he continued to stare at the coin as if it was the most fascinating thing in the entire world.

"Michael!" She said in a loud voice. "I know what this is about. Your jealous." 

"Jealous? Me? Why? How? When?" Vaughn sputtered. 

"Don't worry about it Michael. You'll always be my number one guy." She said affectionately. 

Vaughn stared at her in surprise. "Oh no. You got it all wrong…" He trailed off.

Sam smiled. "Okay. If you say so."

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Fine. Whatever you say." He stared at her for a moment longer and asked, "So, what was that all about?"

Sam laughed and shook her head. "I got it all wrong huh?"

Vaughn smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was a little peeved that you wanted to talk to Eric first before me." He replied.

"Oh that is so cute. You are so sweet." Sam said, smiling hugely at her brother. "So anyway, he just showed me his collection of wrestling magazines." She explained.

"Wrestling? Why?"

"I loved wrestling when I was a teenager." 

"What?" He asked in bewilderment. "Wrestling? Is this a part of the dark side that you're talking about?" 

Sam nodded happily. "Not really. But I do wrestle sometime. Well, we were having breakfast the other day and…"

Vaughn held up a hand. "You had a breakfast date with Eric? When?"

"The other day." She answered. 

"Okay… so you guys are dating now?"

"Dating? We only went out once." She said, grinning hugely.

Vaughn sighed. "I warned you about him."

"Yes I know Michael. Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can handle him." She assured him.

He nodded. "If your sure."

She nodded. "Don't worry. I've got something to ask you, how was your meeting with Dr. Barnett?" She asked.

He stared at her. Debating whether he should tell her everything right now. Not about dad. Not right now. He told himself. "How did you find out about that?"

"Well, Agent Dylan told me that you got into some kind of fight with Haladki. What was that about?" She asked.

"He squealed. To Barnett." He answered, feeling his blood boil at the memory. 

"What did he say?" Sam questioned, leaning forward.

"That I gave Sydney a Christmas gift." Vaughn replied.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, looking confused. 

"Exactly. That's exactly what I said. But then she started asking me about my relationship with Sydney, about me being emotionally attached or something like that." He answered.

Sam sighed. "Then what?"

"I asked her who told her about all of that, she wouldn't reveal anything, so I thought maybe it was Haladki, after my meeting with her, I confronted him and…"

"You lost control and now you're temporarily off Sydney's case, am I right?" She asked.

He nodded regretfully. "Yah."

"Oh Michael." She said, smiling sadly. "I know." He answered. Vaughn straightened up and looked at his sister seriously. "Actually, at first I thought the meeting with Barnett was about another totally different thing." He started.

"Really? What?"

"I thought it was about dad."

"Why?"

"I recently learned something about our father's death." He answered.

"What about dad?" She asked, her face now serious.

Vaughn took a deep breath. "I have to tell you about…" A knock on the door jarred them both. They both sighed. "Come in."

Weiss head popped in. "Weiss! What is it? I'm talking to Sam right now and I will really appreciate it if you stop interrupting us." He told his friend. 

Weiss rolled his eyes at him and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and then looked at her brother. "Stop it Michael. What is it Agent Weiss?" She asked.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Yah what is it?"

He walked in. "Are you ready for this? Langley's general P.O.P. server just received an incoming email from SD-6." Weiss explained.

"From who? Jack?" Vaughn asked as he reached for the paper that Weiss was handing to him. 

"No, not Jack. Dixon." Weiss replied. Sam stood up and walked behind Vaughn's chair to read the paper over his shoulder.

"Why is Dixon sending them an email? He doesn't know them." Vaughn asked as he showed the paper to his sister so they can read it together.

"He's calling the CIA for help. They forwarded this message to you."

"I am Marcus Dixon, agent of SD-6. We are … we are under attack, help us!" Vaughn and Sam read together. They looked up from the paper and stared at each other. "That doesn't sound good." Sam commented as she looked up to meet Weiss' eyes.

"What do you think is going on down there?" Weiss asked.

Vaughn shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He said as he quickly went out of his office.

"Michael!" Sam and Weiss called out. "Let's just hope that he won't do anything stupid." Weiss said to Sam. Sam nodded in agreement. 

* * * * * * * * 

"Sydney's not answering her phone." Vaughn said in a grave tone of voice as he entered his office. 

Sam looked up from the newspaper that she's been reading to look at her brother. "What does that mean?" She asked as her eyes followed her brother who is pacing around the room.

"Bad." He answered as he plopped down on his chair and grabbed his gold coin again.

"Michael…." She started in a warning tone of voice. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." She answered. "What did Devlin say?" 

"He said that we should wait." He answered. "Haladki was no help at all. The asshole! He wouldn't leave me alone!" He ranted, his fists clenched.

"You told me that you've already been suspended as Sydney's handler right?" Sam asked. He nodded. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Because they think that I'm emotionally attached to her." He said in a small voice.

"See? Now, I know that you're worried about her because of this situation at hand, but please, don't do anything that will endanger her and will make you lose your job in the process. Please Michael." She told him, her voice pleading.

Vaughn sighed and looked at her. "Please listen to me." She said.

Without warning, Vaughn stood up and walked out of his office. Sam sighed and walked after him. "Michael, please!"  She called out as she quickened her steps. She knew exactly where he was going.

Suddenly, Weiss appeared at her side. "What's going on?" He asked. She pointed to Vaughn who was opening his locker. "Devlin wouldn't let him send an extracting team to SD-6. He said that we should wait. Not only that, Haladki was also there to make sure that Devlin wouldn't let Vaughn do anything." She explained as she leaned against the bank of lockers and gestured for Weiss to talk to Vaughn.

Weiss sighed and quickly walked to Vaughn's side. "Go back to Devlin's office without Haladki and convince him on your own." He suggested.

Vaughn shook his head. "There's no convincing Devlin."

"You can't go down there by yourself." Weiss and Sam said in unison. They turned to look at each other in surprise. Vaughn stared at them for a moment and then turned back to his locker. " Look, I have a friend who's a cop. He went to the lobby. The guard told him the bank closed early."

"And maybe it did." Weiss said, looking at Sam for help. "Yah maybe it did. Now Michael, please think about this." She added.

"I would have known about it." Vaughn answered stubbornly. Sam sighed and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"And what if there has been a takeover?" Weiss asked. 

"If I'm not back in a couple of hours, I'm probably dead." He replied as he took his gun out of his locker. "What?" Sam asked in alarm.

"Good to know." Weiss said in a clipped voice. "Agent Weiss!" Sam scolded as she followed her brother out of the locker area. Vaughn stopped walking and turned to her. "Sam. I'm going to be okay. Don't worry about me. I have my phone with me. If ever you feel like something bad is happening to me, just call me, okay?" He said as he grabbed her for a quick hug.

"Okay fine. I will. Just be careful, okay?" She said as she hugged him back. 

"I will. I'll be calling you guys later. Bye!" Vaughn called out as he ran out of the agency towards the parking lot.

Sam turned to look at Weiss, a concerned expression on her face. Weiss patted her shoulder gently and smiled encouragingly. "Your brother will be fine. Don't worry." 

She nodded thoughtfully and they both walked back towards Weiss' office.

* * * * * * * * 

Sam burst into Weiss' office an hour later. "Has he called?" She asked. He looked up and shook his head. She sat down on the chair in front of his desk and sighed. "Sam. Don't worry. He's going to be okay. Your brother is Mr. Balls-of-steel. He'll be fine." He assured her.

Sam laughed at her brother's nickname and stood up. "Okay. Just come and find me when he calls. I'll be in his office." She told him. 

"What are you going to do there?" He asked.

"He lets me use his office when he's not around. My cubicle is really small, and besides I installed a game in his computer." She answered.

Weiss laughed. "What game?"

"Dead or Alive." She replied as she opened the door.

"I knew you were my kind of girl." He called out. Sam shook her head and went to the office.

As she was walking, she saw the Agency's receptionist walk towards Haladki's office. "Hey Nat! What's up?" She asked.

"Hey Sam! Have you seen Mr. Weiss? I have Mr. Vaughn calling for him." Nat answered. 

The door of the office opened. "Let me take that call." Sam said but Haladki stopped her. "Let me." He said and picked up the phone. "Hey!" Sam said irritatingly. 

Haladki stared at her with a condescending look on his face. "I'll take this call. Remember Agent Roberts, I am still one of your superiors." He told her and talked into the phone. She rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

Making sure that she was out of Haladki's sight, Sam looked around and picked up one of the phones on a table and pushed a button. In seconds, she was listening to the conversation.

"Extraction Teams are us." Haladki said sarcastically.

"Haladki. Where's Weiss?" She heard Vaughn ask.

"Probably out getting another pizza." Haladki answered. Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. One of these days, she's going to kick this man's ass all the way to Timbuktu. 

"Confirmation you wanted. I got it. I'm at SD-6 right now." Vaughn told him. Sam smiled. 'Way to go Michael!' She cheered inwardly.

"You're at SD-6?" Haladki asked incredulously.

"Did you hear what I said?" 

"That's a massive breach of protocol."

"Screw protocol." Vaughn said emphatically. 

"Devlin specifically told you to wait."

"The break-in is confirmed. Check with the on duty officer. It's probably Benton. Tell them to send in a team. They can get into the garage using a standard card splice."

"You're finished. You know that?" Haladki taunted.

"Just do it!" Vaughn told him.

"I won't." Haladki said. 

"Do it!" Sam said into the phone, feeling really angry with Haladki. 

"Roberts! Where the hell are you? Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't be taking a part in this?" Haladki said as he looked around the office.

"Do what my brother said!" She said. 

"Shut up!" Haladki said in a loud voice.

"Don't talk to my sister that way. If I find out that you're again talking to my sister that way, I will pick up your gun and kill you with it, understand? Now do what I said!" Vaughn threatened.

"Fine." Haladki said as he hanged up.

"Thanks Michael." Sam said, smiling at the phone. 

"Your welcome." He answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Yah I am. I have to go now and look for some way to stop all of this, okay? I'll call again later." He promised.

"Okay. Be careful." She said.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Then she heard a click.

* * * * * * * * 

"Agent Weiss!" Sam said as she burst into the agent's office.

Weiss looked up and smiled when he saw who she was. "Sam! What is it?"

"Agent Haladki. He intercepted a call for you, which was from Michael." She explained.

"What?" Weiss exclaimed, as he stood up and opened his door. "What did he say?" 

Sam walked with him as he searched for Haladki. "That he got the confirmation that Haladki was asking for. He's at SD-6 right now. The break-in is confirmed. He said that an extracting team should be sent right now. I don't think Agent Haladki took him seriously." 

Weiss sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand Haladki." He said. Sam nodded in agreement. They finally reach Haladki's office and Weiss unceremoniously opens the door. "I understand you took a call from Vaughn."

"Uh, yeah, now that you mention it..." Haladki replied, shooting a glare Sam's way. She squinted her eyes at him and looked away.

"A call he made to me. What did he say?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. It was a bad connection." Haladki fibbed. Sam sighed in exasperation.

"Did he confirm the attack?" Weiss asked.

"He was hysterical, per usual." 

"He was not hysterical." Sam told him. Haladki held up a warning hand. "You're really getting into my nerves Agent Roberts. One more word from you and I'll be talking to Mr. Devlin about your misbehavior." He warned her. 

"What misbehavior?" She asked incredulously.

"Liar! You're a liar Haladki! Agent Roberts told me everything." Weiss said in a low controlled voice and started to leave. 

"I wouldn't read much into it!" Haladki told him before Weiss was out of the office.

"Whatever!" Sam told him and followed Weiss out of the office. "So. What's gonna happen now?" 

"We're gonna do everything that you said. Let's just hope that everything will turn out for the best." He told her as he walked into his office and picked up the phone.

"Just call me when you need me okay?" She told him and went out of his office and walked towards Vaughn's office.

* * * * * * * * 

Sam walked into Vaughn's office and sat on his chair and then turned on his computer. She smiled to herself as soon as she saw Vaughn's South Park wallpaper. 

She remembered how Michael protested when she installed that wallpaper. He said that he's a CIA agent, and that that kind of wallpaper shouldn't be used. 'It's too… soft.' He told her. She chuckled to herself. She pleaded with all her might that he use that wallpaper and he finally gave in. 

As she waited for her files to open, she looked around his table. Her eyes landed on Michael's gold coin. She picked it up and twirled it around her fingers. 

After a few minutes, she laid the coin down on the table and her eyes saw a brown leather bound notebook.  She picked it up and flipped the pages. "Oh, its his journal." She said out loud. She was about to close it when the word 'dad's killer', caught her attention.

She felt her body tense up as she read the entry. "Oh my God!" She whispered.


	15. chapter fourteen

Title: Family Secrets (14/?)

Author: Jaycee

Rating: G

Spoilers: Post-Confession, The Box Part 2

Summary: After finding out that Syd's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret from his dad's past.

Author's Note: I am sooo sorry for the long update! I hope you all like this and of course, don't forget to review it okay?

CIA Headquarters,

Los Angeles 

Vaughn's office

__

I just got back from the dreaded meeting with Devlin. Just as planned, Sydney was there, and so was Devlin. But what I didn't expect was the appearances of a few other CIA directors, including Jack Bristow. Jack explained that the other directors were there because they all know what he's about to tell the two of us.

So, here goes. It wasn't Jack who was with K-Directorate. It wasn't Jack who killed dad. No, it was someone that Syd and I least expected.

It was Sydney's mom.

Syd's mom was dad's killer. 

I was so shocked. I couldn't even stand up from my chair when Sydney ran out of the room. I couldn't get myself out of my chair and run after her, to comfort her or anything. That's a good thing, I guess, since comforting her would totally be breaking the protocol.

I can't believe it. But finally I guess this gives me some kind of closure with the whole thing. Now I finally know who my dad's killer was. Finally, the main reason of me joining the CIA has finally come true. I finally found out who his killer was. 

I just wish it wasn't Sydney's mom.

It was dated two weeks before her arrival in the CIA. "He's known about all of this all this time and he didn't tell me anything about it!" Sam exclaimed. out loud as she threw the journal abruptly on to the table, not caring if it wasn't on its original place.

She sat on the chair, staring at the computer; she saw that her file has finally loaded. "I can't believe this!" She whispered to herself. 

Sydney Bristow's mom was the one who killed their father!

And where's her brother right now? Right there in SD-6 saving the daughter of their father's killer!

How can he do that? How can he go on being all friendly and all sensitive to Sydney Bristow when she's the daughter of a killer?

Sam stood up and was about to open the door when it opened. "Sam! We're on our way to SD-6. Wanna come?" Eric Weiss asked, a big smile on his face.

She almost declined but she decided against it. "Sure." Sam answered. "Let me just grab my jacket." She told him and went to her cubicle.

* * * * * * * 

SD-6 

Parking Garage

Sam sat on the hood of one of the vans in the parking lot as she waited for her brother. She saw him talking to Sydney.

"What's happening downstairs?" Vaughn asked.

"I think everything's taken care of. We got lucky." Sydney answered.

Sam jumped off the hood and walked over to the two of them.

"Get my guys out of here. SD-6 will never know we were here." Vaughn said, looking around the lot.

"Then you should go." Sydney told him. Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah we should." She said as soon as she was close enough to the two of them.

"Sam!" Vaughn and Sydney said in unison. "What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Agent Weiss asked me if I wanted to come. I said yes. But he told me to not join in the gun shooting fest." She replied. 

Vaughn nodded. "Hey Sam." Sydney greeted. Sam ignored her. Sydney turned to Vaughn with a confused expression on her face. He just shrugged "Are you okay?" he asked Sydney.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." Sydney answered. 

"Of course she's okay. She's right in front of you, right?" Sam pointed out.

"Sam!" Vaughn exclaimed in shock as Sydney recoiled from her cold voice.

Sam stared at Sydney and was about to say something when suddenly Weiss walked up with a silver box. "He had this." He said as he handed it to Vaughn. "Hey." He said to Sydney.

"Hi." She greeted back, still looking at Sam, who just ignored her.

Vaughn stared for a while longer at his sister and then opened the box. A vile of liquid is inside. 

"What is that perfume?" Sydney asked.

"Whatever it is, we have it now and they don't. Because of you." Vaughn said, smiling slightly.

"Not just me." Sydney said.

"Because of you." Vaughn said firmly.

"Oh please." Sam said in an infuriated voice. "What is the problem Samantha?" Vaughn asked in an annoyed voice. "Nothing." She answered as she walked away. Weiss followed her.

"Something is wrong. You have to talk to her." Sydney said, gesturing at Sam. Vaughn nodded and looked down at the vial on his hand. "Well, it'd better be good perfume." She told him.

Vaughn sighed. "I'm not kidding. Think about it. What you do. Hockey can wait. I don't think what you're doing here can." 

Sydney stared at him. "Oh you mean about me quitting SD-6?" He nodded. "I'll think about it." She promised. "Great." He replied. They smiled at each other.

Vaughn turned to look at his sister who was leaning on a car, talking to Weiss. He saw Weiss nod and then he walked towards them. "Let's go, let's go." He told Vaughn. 

"Okay." Vaughn replied and then turned to Sydney. "Bye." He said.

"Bye. Talk to Samantha." She reminded him. "I will." He answered. He was about to walk towards his sister when he saw her walking towards them. "Sam. What is wrong?" he asked as soon as she was within earshot.

To his surprise, Sam laughed bitterly and then her eyes started to fill with tears. "What's wrong?" he asked again, concern now lacing his voice. 

"You want to know what's wrong?" Sam asked him. He nodded and then moved to wipe her tears away. She moved away from him and then pointed at Sydney. "She's what's wrong!" She said loudly.

Sydney stared at her in surprise. "Me?" She asked, stepping closer to them. 

"Sam. What are you talking about?" Vaughn asked.

"I know everything Michael. I know everything." She said, not caring that the other agents were now looking at them.

"Sam. Please not here." Vaughn said in a low voice as he grabbed his sister's arm and tried to pull her away. Sam shook her head and squirmed out of his grasp. "No! I don't care. How can you come here and help her… save her actually, when you know that she's the daughter of daddy's killer!" She ranted, her eyes flashing angrily every time she got a glimpse of Sydney.

Sydney stepped away from the two of them, as tears start to form in her eyes. "I am so sorry." She whispered.

Vaughn turned towards her and shook his head. "No Syd. Don't be." He started. Sam breathed out in impatience. "How can you say that? She's going to be just like her mother!" Sam told him.

"Shut up Samantha!" Vaughn exclaimed. Sam stared at him and turned away from him and started to walk towards one of the CIA vans. Weiss quickly followed her.

"Sam!" Vaughn shouted.

"Go Vaughn. In a few minutes, SD-6 agents will be here. Go now, or else our covers will be blown. I'll see you later." Sydney reminded him. He stared at her and wiped her cheeks with his thumb. Sydney closed her eyes at his touch. 

"I'm so sorry about Sam." He whispered. She shook her head. "We'll talk about this later. Now go." She told him and turned away from him and started to walk away. Vaughn stared at her for a while and then ran towards one of the vans and they quickly drove away.

* * * * * * * * 

Sam quickly walked towards her father's tombstone and plopped down on the grass, tears furiously running down her cheeks. "How can he do that daddy?" She asked him, caressing the stone. "How can he keep that working relationship with that… with that…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her whole being was wracked by sobs.

She buried her face in her hands and cried, not caring as rain started to pour gently from the darkened skies. In just a few seconds, the rain began to fall in angry water droplets soaking her to the bone. "Why?" She whispered, feeling so betrayed.

The rain suddenly stopped. She looked up and saw an umbrella over her head, held by Michael. "I really don't want to see you right now." She told him in a firm voice as she stood up and walked away from him. 

"Sam! Stop it! Come here!" Michael shouted as he ran after her, throwing down the umbrella. "Stop this Sam!" He yelled and quickly ran to her side and grabbed her arm. "Stop this! You're over-reacting over something that happened twenty five years ago!" He told her in a firm voice, hoping that his words would penetrate into her brain.

Sam shook her head and squirmed out of his grasp. He shook his head and tightened his grip on her. "Let me go this instant, or I'll make you let go of me." She threatened, her eyes glinting angrily. Michael shook his head. 

She shrugged and swiftly twisted his left arm all the way to his back. Michael groaned in pain. "Let me go." He told her between clenched teeth. She nodded and released his arm, and pushed him away from her. She then walked away.

Michael rubbed his left shoulder, knowing a bruise would form. "Sam!" He called out again and sprinted towards her. "Please. Think about all of this calmly. What will you do? Sydney's mother is already dead." He told her. He grabbed her arm again and quickly ducked away from her fist. "Stop this!" He told her and released her arm. "I'm your brother, not your punching bag!" He reminded her.

Sam grunted in response and faced him. "I don't care. So what if her mother's dead. Sydney. She's still around, isn't she?" She said in a low voice. With that, she turned around and ran to her car and quickly sped away.

Vaughn stared at his sister's moving car until it was out of his sight. Something about her voice sent shivers up and down his spine. Something tells him that his sister wouldn't just take this information lying down. 


	16. chapter fifteen

Title: Family Secrets (15/?)

Author: Jaycee

Summary: After finding out that Syd's mom was the one who killed his dad, Vaughn finds out another secret from his father's past

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Post-The Box Part 2

Author's note: I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the totally long overdue update!!! This will be my last update for a while because my computer is acting up and all the other chapters are in there. I am so sorry that you will have to wait for a while longer! I hope that you guys still remember the story and if you don't, just email me at **jcia_vaughn@alias-online.zzn.com** for questions and I will do my best to answer them. 

Thanks again to ash for the best beta reading in the world! 

Here's chapter fifteen guys! Hope you like it and please don't forget to review it!!!!

Warehouse facility,

Meeting place

"What?" Sydney exclaimed as she sat down on one of the chairs, staring at her handler.

Vaughn nodded. "Devlin loved Sam's work at London. He wants her to be there to assist you in Brunei." He explained.

"Your sister hates me. You told me that she doesn't care that my mother's dead."

"I know. I tried to talk Devlin out of it, but he wouldn't listen." 

They stared at each other for a moment and then Sydney sighed. "All right. What's my counter mission?"

"Since you told us that Dixon won't be present this time, we just need you and Sam to break into Mohammed Singh's mansion, take the vaccine for the virus that he created, give Sam the real thing, then give SD-6 the fake one. The place is said to have been exposed to the virus, so you and Sam will be wearing protective gear. We want you to plant two bombs within the area to stop the virus from spreading. You will be the one holding the detonator, let the place blow immediately before an SD-6 vehicle is coming to pick you up. Just make sure that you and Sam are out of the place." Vaughn explained. 

"Wait. If the place is exposed to the virus, then how can Mohammed go in and out of his mansion?" Sydney asked.

Vaughn smiled at her. "I knew you were gonna ask that question. Its like this, Mohammed is some kind of a biological genius. The minute he created the virus, he also created a vaccine that made him immune to the virus. He made the mansion exposed to the virus so that no one can ever steal the vaccine that he also created. Its been said that a second of exposure to this virus will leave you dead. So, please, be really, crazy careful." 

She nodded. "Okay. I got it. I'll see you when I get back." She then walked out of the cage.

Vaughn ran a hand through his hair and then waited for five minutes before he went out of the place himself.

CIA Headquarters

Devlin's office

"Agent Roberts. You will again be assisting Agent Sydney Bristow in her counter mission. This one is in Brunei. You will be going next week." Devlin told her on Monday morning, two weeks after the near take over of SD-6.

Sam stared at the man in shock. She then started to shake her head. "With all due respect sir, I will not accept this assignment." She told him in a low, controlled voice. Damn the fact that he's her superior. No way is she going to assist the daughter of her father's killer.

Devlin stared at her. "I don't think you understood me, Agent Roberts. This is not up for discussion. This is an order. You understand? When I tell you that you'll be helping Agent Bristow in her mission, you don't decline. You don't question me. You just do it. You understand?" 

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry sir." She apologized. Devlin nodded. "You may go now." She stood up and went out of the office.

Vaughn's office

"Why do I have to assist her? Can't she do this on her own?" Sam asked Vaughn as she sat on one of the chairs and stared at him in contempt.

Vaughn ran a hand through his hair and stared at her. "This is not up for discussion, Samantha. I wasn't the one who made this mission. I don't want this to happen as much as you do." He replied.

Sam sighed audibly. "Fine. When's the flight?"

He nodded and smiled slightly that finally she was agreeing. "Its next week. You will be put into bomb training first, then you go to Brunei."

She nodded and stood up.

Vaughn stared at her and sighed in exasperation. "Sam, please. Don't make this any harder for all of us." He pleaded.

Sam just stared at him and went out of his office.

* * * * * * * * 

D.C. Diner,

Lunchtime

"Then my nephew ran all around the house naked!" Eric exclaimed as he picked up one of Sam's French fries and popped it into his mouth. He stared at her and saw her looking off into space. "Sam? Sam?" He called out as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Sam said in a small voice, turning to look at him.

"Where were you? Neptune or Uranus?" He asked, smiling in concern at her.

She chuckled quietly. "Actually in Saturn. The rings around the planet are so pretty." She kidded.

Eric chuckled at that and then stared at her. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

Sam stared at him for a moment, debating on whether to tell him or not. "Come on. Tell me. I promise I'll listen and if you need any advice, I'm right here." He said sweetly.

She smiled at him and took a deep breath. "I guess, I can trust you right?" 

He nodded and leaned forward in anticipation on what she's going to say. "I just found out that Agent Bristow's mom was the one who killed our father." She explained.

Eric stared at her. "Is that it?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. It is. Why? Do you know all of this already?" 

"Yes. I do. Actually, a lot of people from the agency know about this already. Thanks to Haladki and his big mouth." He said.

"What?"

"Yes. Its true. The moment Michael learned all of this, the whole agency learned about it too." He added.

Sam took a moment to process all of this information. "Uh-huh." She whispered. "So, you mean, the whole time that I've been working in the agency, everybody has known this little fact except me?" She asked incredulously.

Eric smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. That's true. I'm sorry Sam. So, have you talked to Sydney yet?"

Sam snorted at that. "What am I going to say to her? 'I know everything Agent Bristow. And I am so honored to have the pleasure of meeting the daughter of my dad's killer.' Is that what I should tell her?"

Eric shook his head. "No. That's not what I meant. I know that this is all kind of hard to swallow…"

"Kind of hard to swallow? Ha! It's more than hard! Its… its… I don't know!" She exclaimed, scowling.

"Sam. I know that this is hard, but its all in the past now. Sydney's mother is dead. There's really nothing you can do about this." Eric reminded her.

"I don't know about that." Sam told him in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just eat up." Sam told him as she started to eat her food again.

* * * * * * * * 

Warehouse facility,

Meeting place

Vaughn stared at Sydney and then at Sam who were both standing at different ends of the warehouse. He sighed, wondering how this mission is ever going to work if the two agents won't even look at each other. He cleared his throat and gave Sam a little toolbox. "You've been trained how to plant and bomb, right?" he asked.

Sam nodded and accepted the toolbox. "Yeah. I know what I'm going to do."

He nodded and then turned to Sydney. "Sydney, Sam will be waiting for you at the basement of the mansion, and please, don't forget to wear your protective suit, I don't want either of you to be infected by the virus. Sydney, you will be retrieving the vaccine, and then go down to the basement, where Sam already has the bomb planted. Sydney will be the one to detonate the bomb. But, she will only do this when the two of you are out of the mansion." 

Sydney nodded. "I know. Don't worry too much Vaughn." 

Vaughn sighed again. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something's bound to go wrong. He nodded. "That is all. I'll see the two of you later." 

Sydney smiled at him and then went out of the warehouse. Sam stood up and was about to go out too when Vaughn grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Sam. I know that this is hard for you, but please, don't do anything at the mission to endanger the two of you. The agency can't afford to lose both of their agents at the same time, and I don't know what I will do if I lose anyone of you two." Vaughn said in a low voice. 

She stared at him for a moment, her features softening for an instant. But as quickly as it came, her face hardened again in a second. She gave him a curt nod and quickly walked out of the cage.

Vaughn ran a nervous hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling. "Please God. Don't let anything bad happen to them." He prayed.


	17. chapter sixteen

Title: Family Secrets (16/?)

Author: Jaycee

Ahhh… you know everything from the first chapters right? Sorry for the loooooong overdue update! Please don't forget to R&R!

CIA Headquarters,

Los Angeles

Weiss' Office

"What is it Weiss? You sounded so panicked on the phone." Vaughn asked as he sat down on one of the chairs. 

Weiss stared at him for a moment and then handed him a thick folder. "What is this?" Vaughn asked as he rifled through the folder half-heartedly. "Don't tell me that you have to do something really important then leave with me all this paper work. I mean… it worked before, but I'm telling you, its not going to work anymore."

Weiss shook his head. "Then what is it then?" Vaughn asked.

"No, Michael. It's not like that. You have to see these papers. It's about your sister." Weiss said, his face grim.

Michael blanched at the mention of his sister and with shaking hands, he opened the folder again and started reading.

**"I had a feeling that Sam wasn't telling us everything about herself. We had lunch last week and-" Eric stopped talking when Vaughn looked up from the papers with disapproving eyes. "Focus please." He said in an exasperated voice. "I know that you don't like the fact that I'm dating your sister, but scold me about that later and focus on the situation at hand." He told him. Vaughn shrugged and resumed to reading. **

**"As I was saying, Sam and I were having lunch last week and something that she said got me thinking." He continued. "I found out that Sam isn't perfect at all." **

**Vaughn looked up and met his friend's eyes. "She said something about her having a dark side." He said nervously.**

"Well, you see, she has this really intense, dark glint in her eyes when she talked about Sydney. And I got the feeling that she's about to do something that will put Sydney's life in danger." Weiss continued. 

Vaughn nodded again and looked at him expectantly. "I know that. But I just push it at the back of my head, you know? I really don't want to think about that right now, since Sam is with Syd right now, and they are all alone. I just don't want to think that my sister will do anything to harm Syd and herself right now."

"I don't know how to say this. I was really intrigued and really scared at the same time. So, I decided to make a search on your sister's name in our database… and came up with nothing. I was relieved at first, but then, something hit me. What if Sam's not who she really says she is? What if she's just using some alias to cover up everything that she has done?" Weiss said in a hurried tone. 

Michael stared at his friend as he felt his pulse race at his friend's frantic voice. He was having this feeling at the pit of his stomach that he's about to learn something that's not good.

Eric took a deep breath before continuing. "You know Bryan? My source? The one that I go to when I need some information on someone?" He asked.

Michael nodded. "Yes. I know him. Didn't we go to him when we wanted to find out whether that girl you dated three months ago was a spy for K-Directorate?" He answered.

"Yup. He's the one. Anyway, I went to him last week and I asked him if he knew anyone named Samantha Roberts. To my surprise, Bryan said that he knew someone named Samantha Roberts and that she was his boyfriend for a couple of months." Eric said.

"What? How did that… wait… you said that he KNEW Samantha? Does that mean that he doesn't know Samantha anymore?" Michael asked, perplexed.

Eric reached for the folder that was in Michael's hands and flipped through the pages. He then stopped on a page and showed it to Michael. 

Michael looked at the page and saw a picture of a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes. "Who's that?" He asked. 

"That, Michael, is the real Samantha Roberts." Eric told him in a dismal voice. 

Michael looked at his friend in shock.

**Mohammed Singh's mansion,**

Brunei 

**Sydney made sure that her black protective gear was in place before she opened the window to the mansion and quickly went in. If she thought that accomplishing a mission while wearing a gown was hard, accomplishing a mission while wearing a protective suit was even harder. **

**"Blue Eagle? Can you hear me?" She asked into her earpiece as she adeptly went up the golden staircase, referring to Agent Roberts with her code name. Vaughn told her that Sam chose this code name because she loves eagles and she loves the color of blue.**

**"What is it?" Sam asked in an annoyed voice. Sydney flinched at agent's answer. "I was just checking." She replied. **

**"Don't worry about me, Freelancer. Just make sure that you do your mission correctly so that we can both get out of here and get on with our lives." Sam told her. **

**Sydney rolled her eyes and opened the door to Mohammed's office. "I'm in the office now." She whispered as she looked around the room and saw the big golden vault behind the big oak office desk. She took out a small device from her pocket and sprayed the room with it, making the laser detectors appear.**

**"Great." Sam said in a dull voice. "I hope that you remember that you need to turn off the lasers or else Mohammed's men will barge in here and we're both toast." She reminded her sarcastically.**

**Sydney shook her head in annoyance. "Yes. I remember, Blue Eagle." She answered in a curt voice. 'Where does this woman get off, anyway?' She thought in annoyance. 'I've been a spy way before her and she doesn't have to tell me what to do!' **

**"Do you even remember where the switch to the lasers is?" Sam asked.**

**"Yes." Sydney answered as she took out a descrambler and inserted it into the laser switch. In a few seconds, the pin code appeared and she punched it in, making the lasers disappear.**

**She smiled in satisfaction and walked towards the vault.**

**CIA Headquarters,**

**Vaughn's office,**

**Los Angeles**

**"What do you mean that that woman is the real Samantha Roberts? My sister is the real Samantha Roberts!" Michael exclaimed.**

**Eric shook his head ruefully. "No Mike. The real Samantha died of pneumonia four years ago." He explained.**

**"Wha-what do you mean? How can my sister be an impostor? Ho-how?" Michael stammered as he ran a frantic hand through his hair.**

**"Michael. I know that this is all coming as a shock to you, but its like this. Samantha – I mean, our Samantha, is really Sandra Roberts. Samantha is her cousin." Eric said.**

**Michael looked at his friend and slumped on the sofa. **

"Bryan did all that he could to find out everything about our Samantha. Those papers are the results of his search. Our Samantha was a rebellious kid. She was a member of an all-girl cult where in they did so many rebellious things. The cult was into vandalism and gang fights. The first and the last time she was in jail were because of frustrated murder. She was said to have tried killing the leader of another cult, but was pardoned because she was proven to have been framed by this other member who had a grudge against her." Eric explained.

**Michael nodded and prompted for his friend to continue.**

**"Because of our Samantha's desire to get into the agency four years ago, she enlisted the help of one of Bryan's friends, who is also a source for the CIA, and a professional computer hacker. That's how Bryan got the information easily. The hacker readily gave all the information about Samantha for the right amount of money." Eric continued.**

**"How did…? Surely the CIA would see the glitches in her records." Michael said, his panic growing every second.**

**"That's just it. The hacker was so good that he was able to exchange Samantha and Sandra's records in the database. The moment that the real Samantha died, the hacker exchanged every bit of information, making Sandra Roberts the bad girl and dead, while Samantha Roberts, a saint and alive. Everything was switched, from the pictures to the place of birth, everything." Eric finished, his eyes drooping sadly as if the information just sinked in. **

**Michael sighed audibly. He just couldn't believe everything that he just found out. Everything that he knew about Samantha was a lie!**

**"Michael. Samantha did everything in her power to get into the CIA. But why?" Eric asked, confused.**

**Michael looked at his friend with sad eyes. "To get revenge." He answered simply.**

**"Revenge? Who?" Eric asked.**

**"The person who killed our father." He replied.**

**"But the person who killed your father is already dead. How can she get revenge from a dead person? The only one who is even remotely close to the killer is Sydney and Jack Bristow." Eric said, his forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. **

**"Samantha doesn't know Jack… so that just leaves one person…" Michael trailed off, as he felt a major headache coming.**

**"You don't mean that-"**

**"Samantha is capable of killing Sydney." Michael said forebodingly. Eric nodded slowly.**

Michael quickly stood up and ran out of his office. "Vaughn! Where are you going?" Eric called out, as he too, stood up and ran after his friend. 

**Mohammed Singh's mansion,**

**Brunei**

**Sydney placed the compact that Marshall gave her against the keypad of the vault and waited for the numbers to pop up.**

**"Freelancer. The bombs are now in place and I already started the countdown. We have twenty five minutes before the place blows up." Sam informed her.**

Sydney looked up with a start. "What do you mean countdown? I have the detonator right here with me, Blue Eagle! I'm supposed to be the one to detonate the bombs." She said frantically. She looked at the screen. Still nothing.

**"I changed the plan, Freelancer. This plan of mine is so much better." Sam replied and she can hear the smile in the woman's voice.**

**Sydney took a deep breath and set her watch to twenty-four minutes. "I'll meet you downstairs, Blue Eagle. Okay?" She frowned when Sam didn't respond. "Blue Eagle?" **

**Sydney's heart began to pound when the younger agent still didn't respond.******

**CIA Control room,**

**Los Angeles**

**"Agent Santos. Do you have anyway of contacting Agents Bristow and Roberts?" Vaughn asked frantically. **

**Agent Santos looked up in surprise. "Agent Vaughn, Good afternoon. Yes, we can contact them since both agents were issued with CIA earpieces." He answered.**

**"Great. Start contacting them. I need to talk to either one of them right now." He told the agent who nodded and started to work.**

**"Vaughn. You can't possibly think that Sam will do anything against Sydney while they are on mission." Weiss said, looking at his friend who has started to pace around the room.**

**"You heard her, Weiss. Sam has enough anger in her to do something against Sydney. I may have only known my sister for a short time but I can assure you that she can do something against Sydney right now. They are all alone right now. Who's gonna stop her?" Vaughn said, running a nervous hand through his hair.**

**Weiss stared at Vaughn. "Maybe she'll have a change of heart. Until now, I can't imagine Samantha doing something like what you're thinking right now." **

**Vaughn sat down beside Agent Santos who was typing away in front of one of the many computers in the room. "Neither can I. We've read so many things about her that we never thought she can do. But, I have to talk to one of them, Eric. I have to be sure."**

**Eric nodded and tapped Agent Santos on the shoulder. "Yes, Agent Weiss?" **

**"I'll do that, Agent Santos." The man nodded and gave the headset to Eric and with a curt nod, he went out of the room. "I can do this much faster than him, Michael. Just sit there and try to relax. I'll contact them as fast as I can." He assured him and started typing.**

**Vaughn nodded gratefully and started to breathe in slowly. He has to know that they're okay. **

**He doesn't know what he will do if anything happens to either one of them.**


	18. chapter seventeen

Title: Family Secrets (17/?)

Author: Jaycee

*you guys know the drill! J

Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys!!! And big, big thanks to Ash for beta reading this fic for me… you're the best!

Read and review you guys… okay?

Mohammed Singh's mansion,

Brunei

"Blue eagle? Blue Eagle? Damn it!" Sydney cursed as she looked at the screen willing the numbers to appear.

0…9…

She looked down and quickly looked at her watch. Twenty-three minutes left. Where the hell was Sam?

…1…6…

"Come on! Move!" Sydney whispered harshly at the screen, hoping against hope that the numbers would come faster.

…3…5…2…

"Blue Eagle? Blue Eagle? Please answer me!" Sydney whispered against her earpiece, wishing that she could hear even just a sharp gasp from the younger agent. Sydney had no problem with doing the mission alone, but having backup always helped.  She just wished her partner didn't hold a grudge against her for her mother's indiscretions over two decades ago

…2…7…1…1…

The compact started to blink crazily, and Sydney knew that she had finally cracked the code. She quickly opened the vault and took out the little vial filled with liquid that was the bluest of blue, which reminded Sydney of this kind of juice in the same color that she loved when she was a little kid. She placed it in the small pocket on her protective suit. Sydney then closed the vault and quickly ran out of the room.

Sydney looked around the massive mansion as she ran down the golden staircase, looking for Agent Roberts. As soon as she was on the marble floor, she started to walk towards the window that she crawled in yesterday, thinking that maybe she could just wait for Samantha at the CIA warehouse to exchange the vials.

"Agent Bristow? Just where do you think you're going? Aren't you supposed to wait for your partner before you leave the scene?" Sydney heard a clipped voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Sam standing beside a huge golden elephant statue. 

"Agent Roberts! There you are. I wasn't gonna leave you, I just thought that since I couldn't see you, I should just wait for you at the warehouse." Sydney explained, smiling slightly at the agent.

Sam rolled her eyes and nodded slowly as if she was talking to a small child. "Sure. Whatever you say. Where is the vial?" She asked. 

Sydney took a deep breath, feeling herself anger at the tone of the younger agent's voice. She slowly took out the bottle and the two exchanged vials, with Sam giving Sydney the fake vial to give to SD-6. 

"So I guess that's it? Let's go." Sydney told her and started to walk towards the window again. 

"Wait." Sam called out. Sydney turned around and saw Sam opening a small white cabinet behind the statue and started to punch the buttons. 

"What are you doing?" Sydney asked.

In a few seconds, the two felt a strong tremor run through the house. Sydney looked around and saw white gates seal the doors and the windows, making the mansion look like a giant prison.

"What are you doing Samantha?" Sydney exclaimed and turned around. When she did, she saw Sam's fist quickly approaching her face. A huge explosion of pain exploded on Sydney's face, making her stagger backward. As if that wasn't enough, Sam then kicked Sydney on the stomach, making her fall hard on the floor on her ass. 

Sydney grunted in pain, feeling a long shiver run through her back as soon as she made contact with the cold hard floor. She looked up and saw that Sam's foot was about to kick her again on the stomach. Sydney quickly grabbed the agent's foot and pushed it to the left, making Samantha lose her balance and fall on the floor.

Sydney stood up and got onto a fighting stance. She didn't even had the time to take in a few deep breaths when she saw Sam already standing up, ready for combat. "Why are you doing this?" Sydney asked.

To her surprise, Sam laughed. "You don't have to ask me that, Agent Bristow. You know why I have to do this." She answered. Before Sydney could react, Sam punched her on the stomach, and then swiftly hit Sydney on the chin with a hard blow.

Sydney slowly took in as many breaths as she can, trying to block out the pain that she was feeling. When Sam released another blow, Sydney grabbed her arm and twisted it all the way to the back, hurting Sam as much as she could. "Stop this Sam. We only have less than twenty minutes before this place blows up. Now stop acting like a child and help me help us get out of here." Sydney told Samantha as firmly as she could. Sam just grunted in response, refusing to answer coherently.

Sydney tightened her grip on Sam's arms and twisted the arm more. "I am asking you nicely Samantha. Stop this!" She said into the agent's ear, hoping to knock some sense into her head.

Sam nodded slowly. "Fine." She grunted. Sydney sighed and pushed Sam away from her.

"Idiot." Sydney heard Sam say softly. "What did you say?" She asked her nervously. She turned around and saw Sam holding a small gun.

"Bad move." Sam whispered. The next thing Sydney heard was a low ping, and then she felt a sharp pain on her right thigh. She looked down and saw a blue tranquilizer dart piercing her flesh.

Sydney tried to stay up but the tranquilizer was starting spread through her body. She then dropped unceremoniously on the floor. She saw Sam smiling evilly at her.

"Why are you… doing this?" Sydney stammered.

Sam laughed bitterly and kicked her hard in the stomach. Sydney doubled over in pain and started to cough violently. "Don't ask me such a dumb question Agent Bristow. I thought you were supposed to be the best double agent around? You should know why I'm doing this." Sam said sarcastically.

"You… mean… you're doing this because of my mom? Sam… I… am… not my mom…" Sydney pointed out weakly, trying desperately to try and stand up. She looked at her watch and saw that they only had nineteen minutes. "Please. Just stop this, or else we'll both die in here. My mom's already dead. Don't you think that that's enough payment as it is?" She asked desperately, hoping against hope that Sam would see the light in this situation.

Sam stared at her for a while and then kicked her on the stomach again, harder than the first time. "Your mother died in a car crash, right?" She asked. Sydney shook her head, refusing to answer. Sam kicked her again on the stomach. "Didn't she?" She screamed.

"Yes…" Sydney moaned.

"She died instantly. Unlike my father. He was shot. He probably died slowly. I want my father's killer to feel each and every pain that he went through that day. And because your mother's dead, I want you to feel that for her." Sam said in a low tone of voice. 

Sydney stared at her. Gone was the cheerful woman that she met a few months ago. In her place was a woman out for revenge… out for blood. 

"Sam… please…" Sydney moaned, feeling the tranquilizer starting to kick in.

"Goodbye Agent Bristow." Sam whispered, and the next instant she was gone.

Sydney felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I can't die like this…" She whimpered. Then, everything went black.

CIA Control Room

Los Angeles 

"Michael? I think I got one of them. I hear someone moaning." Weiss told him and immediately passed Vaughn a headset.

Vaughn nodded and quickly placed it one his head. "Sam? Sydney?" He called out.

"Vaughn…" He heard someone moan. He felt his heart race as he learned who was on the other end.

"Sydney? Why do you sound like that? What's happening?" Vaughn asked nervously.

Weiss stared at him in concern. "What's happening?" He asked.

Vaughn shrugged. "Sydney? Please answer me." He begged.

"She… shot me… with a tranquilizer… Vaughn…" Sydney groaned, and he felt his heart break at the pain that Sydney must be feeling right now.

"Who shot you Sydney?" He asked, hoping that it was someone else besides his sister.

"Sam… Sam shot me Vaughn… she shot me… she wants to kill me…" Sydney answered and he heard her voice break, as if she was trying to hold back the tears.

Everything inside Vaughn was screaming 'No!' That his sister couldn't have done this to Sydney. He knew that she was capable of doing this, but he didn't think that she would seriously do this.

"I'm… dying Vaughn…. I'm dying…" Sydney groaned. Vaughn fought off the tears at Sydney's words.

"Sydney. Listen to me. You are not going to die. You're going to live through this mission, then you're going to come home to Los Angeles and then we're all going to take down SD-6. Remember? You want that to happen right? You won't die." Vaughn told her firmly, his voice sounding more confident than he was feeling right now.

"Vaughn… I am going to die… the bombs are going to blow in less than ten minutes… and Sam… she…" Vaughn winced as Sydney started cough fiercely. 

"Sydney. You are not gonna die… I promise you that. We're trying to contact Samantha right now so that she would come back for you and take you out of there." Vaughn told her.

"Even if you find her… she would have a hard time getting me out of here… I feel so wea… weak… she… sealed the doors and the windows…" Sydney trailed off.

Vaughn ran a hand through his hair, wishing there was something he could do.

"Vaughn… I am so sorry for everything that my mother did to you and your family… maybe… I do deserve this… I am the daughter of your father's killer… I'm taking the blame… but at least your sister will feel like justice is served…" Sydney whispered.

"You know that I don't think of you as the daughter of my father's killer, Sydney. To me, you're just Sydney… my guardian angel." Vaughn whispered.

"You're my guardian angel too Vaughn… thank you for saying that." Even through her weak voice, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Now. Just hang in there, okay Syd? We're gonna get through this." He told her confidently.

"Okay…" Sydney breathed.

'Sam. Where are you?' Vaughn screamed inwardly, wishing that Weiss would find her right away. He just didn't know if he could live a life without Sydney in it.


	19. chapter eighteen

Title: Family Secrets (18/?)

Author: Jaycee

Here's chapter eighteen!

Guys! thank you so, so much for the fantastic reviews!!! I really appreciate each and every one of them!! Thanks to Ash for her fantastic beta reading! Thanks for putting up with me!!

This chapter is for one crazy gurl who made me laugh so much that I almost fell off of my chair because of her crazy and totally long review!!! So Rachel Levine, this chapter is for you. Yes, you made me laugh… and yes you are crazy… if I can say it, you are way beyond crazy! You're insane gurl!!! Because of your incessant review of the last chapter, I decided to take you out of your misery and put this chapter up!

Hope you like this chapter guys!! Remember, read and review!!! 

Here it goes… J

Mohammed Singh's mansion,

Brunei

Sam quickly went to the basement of the mansion. She checked her watch. Ten minutes. "It won't be long now, dad."  She whispered.

She opened a little door that she left open earlier and went out. She jumped to the ground and ran away from the mansion as fast as she could. She stood behind a big tree to catch her breath.

"This is all for you, daddy. Finally, we're all gonna get our revenge. You, mom, Michael, his mom, and me. Everything will be all okay now, daddy." She said in a happy voice as she looked up at the blue sky. 

CIA Control room,

Los Angeles

"I think I got her, Michael." Eric announced a few minutes later. Vaughn looked up and looked at his friend blankly. "What?" He asked.

"Samantha. I finally contacted her." His friend answered. 

Vaughn nodded. "I'm passing you to Eric now, okay Syd? I'll see you later."  He whispered. 

"Okay, Vaughn. I…" Sydney trailed off. 

"What is it?" He prodded gently. 

"If I don't make… if I don't see you again, please remember that I lo… I care for you Michael. And thank you for… everything." She whispered.

Vaughn closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to cry, but knowing that he wouldn't dare. Sydney needs him to be strong. He wouldn't let her down. "You're more than welcome Syd." He whispered back. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. Not now. The time isn't right.

Eric patted him on the back and smiled. "Don't worry, Michael. Everything will turn out fine. Believe that." He told him gently.

Vaughn nodded and tried to smile, but failed. "Talk to her, Eric. Tell her that everything will be okay and that she's not gonna…" He trailed off, not wanting to say that last word.

Eric nodded understandingly and smiled again. 

He gave Eric the headset and placed the one that Eric was handing him around his head. He just wished that he could change his sister's mind.

Mohammed Singh's mansion,

Brunei

Sam cringed when she heard a loud feedback noise in her right ear. Someone was trying to contact her, and she hoped that it wouldn't be Vaughn.

"Samantha? Samantha!" She heard Vaughn yell. 

Sam closed her eyes. "What is it, Michael?" She asked calmly. 

"Sam. Where's Sydney?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "She's in the mansion, Michael." She replied as a matter of factly. 

"Why did you do it, Sam?" Her brother asked in a small voice.

"I did this for us, Michael. Her mother took away our father. She had it coming." She told him defiantly. 

"No. She didn't had it coming, Sam. She's the daughter. She was so young when her mother did what she did. She didn't know anything about it, Samantha. She doesn't deserve this Samantha. Please, take her out of there. Please." Michael begged.

"Sydney Bristow was the daughter of our father's killer, Michael. How can you forgive her, Michael? How? Every time you look at her, don't you see her mother?" She asked. She hoped she could change her brother's mind.

"I never, ever looked at her that way, Samantha. Never." He answered.

"Why?" She asked.

CIA Control room,

Los Angeles

Vaughn stiffened at his sister's question. He looked at Eric who was looking at him with apprehension in his eyes. 

"She's asleep. Michael. The tranquilizer finally kicked in." Eric informed him.

Vaughn felt helpless. All he wants to do right now is to fly all the way to Brunei to save Sydney. If only he can do all of that in less than ten minutes. 

"Why can't you answer me?" Sam asked.

Vaughn sighed. He knows the answer to his sister's question, but he knows that he shouldn't say it. Someone might hear him and the news might make it back to Devlin and if that happens, who know if he could keep his job tomorrow?"

"Because I love her, Samantha. I love Sydney Bristow." He said in a clear voice. There he said it. Now, his sister knows the truth and its all up to her if she would accept that answer.

Eric looked at him in surprise. Vaughn stared at his friend, his eyes pleading his friend to not say anything. Eric nodded and looked away. 

Mohammed Singh's mansion,

Brunei

Sam felt her heart stop at his brother's words.

He loves her… He loves her… 

Her brain repeated again and again. That changes everything. Before, she would often tease her brother about his obvious affection for his agent, but she never thought that he's in love with her.

"I love her, Samantha. I love Sydney Bristow." Michael repeated. "Ever since the first day I saw her, Sam. I love her. Please don't leave her there. Please, Sam. Don't let her die." 

Sam looked at her watch. Five minutes to go.

"Don't do it for Sydney, Sam. Do it for me. Please, as your brother. Do it for me." Michael whispered.

"Goodbye Michael." She said, taking off her earpiece. She then started to run.

CIA Control room,

Los Angeles

"No, Sam! Please!" Vaughn yelled. He heard a thud, and he knew that Sam already took her earpiece off and has thrown it away. He looked at Weiss for confirmation.

Weiss nodded sadly. "We lost her, Vaughn." 

"And Sydney?" Vaughn asked. 

"She's not responding. That tranquilizer that Sam gave her wasn't really strong, because Sydney was able to fight it off. But it still can put her to sleep, and that is what she is doing right now." Weiss explained.

Vaughn felt all of his energy drain out of him and he fell into a chair. "This can't be happening, Eric. She can't die." He said softly. 

Eric sighed and sat beside his friend. "You should think positively, Michael. You can't be like that." He said. 

The two agents looked up when they heard the doors open. "Agent Vaughn! The CIA headquarters in Brunei called. They said that their computers picked up two CIA issued bombs, both to go off in two minutes." Agent Santos informed them.

Eric and Michael exchanged glances and then the two of them bolted out of their seats and picked up the headsets and they started to call Sydney and Sam.

Please, God. Don't let her die. Vaughn thought as he continued to call out Sydney's name while Eric was calling Sam.

"Sydney!" He yelled, his heart beating so fast that he felt like he was gonna have a heart attack.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. 

"No…." Vaughn whispered. "Sydney…"

Her face was the last thing that he saw before he fell to the floor, motionless.

… So? What do you think??? Are you guys mad at me because of the cliffhanger thing??? I hope not… hehehe…. 


	20. chapter nineteen:

**Title: Family Secrets: (19/?)**

**Author: Jaycee**

***All necessary formalities are in the first chapters.**

**Note: Here's the next chapter, people. Have fun reading. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the great reviews… and even though you kinda scared me with the death threats… I still appreciate it! **

**I'll be ending this story soon, maybe five more chapters, and then that's it. Read and review, okay guys? ****J******

**Again thank you to my beta reader, Ash! You're the best gurl!**

**Here goes…**

**14:55**

**Mohammed Singh's mansion,**

**Brunei**

**Sam ran to the mansion, with great effort, grabbing her chest because her lungs felt like they were on fire because of the over-exertion. She pried the window open and dropped into the basement. Checking her watch, she found out that she only has four minutes left.**

**She ran up the stairs and saw Sydney, unconscious. "Sydney! Sydney! Wake up!" Sam urged the agent and started to shake her shoulders to wake her up. But Sydney just moaned and refused to wake up.**

Sam sighed in frustration and went over to the white control cabinet and quickly punched in the code to open the security gates so that she and Sydney could go out of the mansion through the door.

**The problem was, her code was rejected. They were trapped.**

**And there was no way she could drag Sydney down to the basement.**

**For the fourth time that day, Sam broke into a run.**

**15:00**

**CIA Control Room,**

**CIA Headquarters,**

**Los Angeles**

**Weiss ran to his friend and caught Vaughn before his head hit the floor.**

**"Michael!" He shouted in surprise. Weiss looked up and saw Agent Santos looking at them in fascination. **

**"Agent Santos. Get the first aid kit!" He ordered. The agent nodded and quickly went out of the room.**

**"Michael. Come on. You can't do this right now." He whispered to his unmoving friend. He sighed and realized that his friend is in deeper trouble than he originally thought.**

**His friend has fallen for someone off limits, who is about to be killed by his own sister.**

**14:56**

**Mohammed Singh's mansion,**

**Brunei**

**Sam grabbed Sydney and made the agent place her right arm around Sam's shoulders, and the two made their way towards a small window that Sam saw earlier. It was the only window in the whole mansion that wasn't covered by the security gates.**

**"Sydney! Come on! Wake up!" Sam hissed as she laid Sydney on the floor and tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge.**

**Sam sighed and looked around, looking for something that she could throw to the window to shatter the glass. She saw nothing. **

**She then checked her pockets and found her small tranquilizer gun, but it doesn't offer much of help since it is too small. Sam took a deep breath as she felt a strong sense of doom and helplessness absorb her being. She shook her head, refusing to let the feeling engulf her.**

**"There's no other choice." She whispered. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her right fist and punched the glass with all her might. **

**She bit her lip when she felt a slice of glass break into her skin, leaving a huge cut, making her bleed profusely. She ignored the pain and took out the pieces of glass that was left on the window.**

**She wondered why she was doing this. But its not as if she had to think about it too deeply, she knew the reason why she was saving the woman that she wanted to kill earlier.**

**Its because Michael loves this woman.  And she loves her brother so much that if it means that she has to forget about her yearning for revenge, she'll do just that.**

**Sam heard her watch beep and realized that she only had a minute left. **

**"There." She announced as soon as she got the pieces of glass out. There were a few shards left, but she couldn't deal with that now.**

**She looked at Sydney and saw the agent's eyes fluttering. "She's waking up, finally." She whispered.**

**"Sydney! Sydney! Wake up!" Sam said in a loud voice. **

**When Sydney refused to wake up, Sam hit her hard across the face, making the agent look at her in bewilderment. 'That felt good.' She said to herself. **

**"Sam? What are you doing here?" Sydney asked.**

**"Ask questions later. What we need to do right now is to get out of this place right now." Sam said and pointed to the window. **

**Sydney nodded and got out of the window as fast as she could. Sam was right behind her. **

**The moment they were out of the window, the whole pace exploded. Leaving Sam and Sydney unconscious.**

**15:05**

**CIA Control Room,**

**CIA Headquarters,**

**Los Angeles**

**"Michael? Michael?" Vaughn heard someone calling his name. He moaned when he got a whiff of the ammonia that someone was waving under his nose.**

**He opened his eyes and saw Eric looking down at him in surprise. Vaughn bolted up and stared at his friend. "E-Eric. What-what happened?" He stammered.**

**Weiss sighed and helped him stand up. "You fainted." He replied simply. **

**Vaughn tried to think of a reason why he fainted. Then he remembered the reason, and he almost fell down on the floor again if Eric didn't catch him on time. **

**"Mike! No! Don't faint again! Now, come on. Sit down." Weiss led him to a chair and took a deep breath. **

**"What happened Eric? Is Sydney…" Vaughn trailed off, not wanting to say the word.**

**Weiss looked at him and started to shake his head. Vaughn was about to smile when Weiss held up a hand. "We don't know if she's dead or if she's not.  We don't know what really happened, Mike. But I already sent an extraction team over at the mansion, and I already secured permission from Devlin. We're going to Brunei in thirty minutes." He told him.**

**Vaughn nodded, happy that at least Devlin was cooperative this time. "Thank you so much Eric. It really means a lot to me that you did this." He stared at his friend for a moment and then asked in a small voice, "Did anyone else see me faint?"**

**Weiss nodded regretfully. "Yeah. But don't worry. I threatened him that if he said anything, I'm going to have his ass fired."**

**Vaughn smiled at his friend. "Thank you again Eric."**

**"You have to stop thanking me, Mike. That's what friends are for." Weiss replied. He then cleared his throat. "Mike. What you said about loving Bristow, that's true, huh?" He asked.**

**Vaughn nodded solemnly. "Its true. And I don't know what I'm going to do if anything happens to her." He said, his heart pounding furiously at the thought of Sydney dead.**

**Weiss looked at him and pulled his friend to his feet and they started to walk out of the Control Room. "Don't think like that. I have a feeling that what you said to Sam made her realize what her actions might do to you. Even though she shows it in a really twisted way, Sam loves you so much. I have a feeling that that will prevail." He assured his friend.**

**Vaughn just kept on walking towards his office to get a few things before the two of them went to the airport.  He just hoped that Weiss was right. **

**15:06**

**Mohammed Singh's mansion ruins,**

**Brunei**

**Sydney slowly opened her eyes and turned to her right. She saw Sam lying on the ground, her forehead has a big wound on it and blood was flowing out of it continually.**

**Sydney quickly stood up and made Sam stand up and half led and half-dragged the agent towards a tree. She made Sam sit against the tree and Sydney stared at the young agent.**

Other than the gash on her temple, there was also a large cut on her right hand and a big bruise was forming on her forearm. Sydney looked down at herself, checking for any bruises and cuts, and found one on her arm and one on her leg. Other than that, she appeared to be unharmed. The once beautiful and gargantuan mansion was now destroyed, and the only reminder that it was once a house filled with such beauty was a half golden body of an elephant statue, which for some reason survived the explosion. 

She turned to look at Sam again and heard a low moan escape from her lips. "Sam?" Sydney whispered, running her fingers down the agent's body, checking for any broken bones and found one on her left ankle. 

**Sam moaned again and her eyes fluttered open. "Sydney?" She whispered. "I need to… I need to tell Michael… everything…." She said softly and then started to cough violently. **

**Sydney nodded and stood up. "Come on. I know that there's a CIA safe house around here. I'll take you there." She said.**

**Sam nodded but when she tried to stand up, her right leg gave up on her and she fell on the floor.**

**Sydney was at her side in an instant, and she assisted Sam towards the CIA safe house that was a few kilometers from the mansion.**

**15: 45**

**Fifty thousand feet above the ground,**

**Somewhere above the Pacific**

Vaughn rifled through a fitness magazine that he saw on the back of the chair in front of him in the plane, but nothing caught his fancy. He sighed and dropped the magazine on the floor, not bothering to pick it up.

**Weiss looked at him and took off his headphones. "Mike. You have got to relax. We'll get there in two hours. Don't worry."**

**Vaughn stared at his friend and felt something snap inside of him. "Relax? You're telling me to relax, Eric? How can I relax when the woman that I love is somewhere in Brunei, probably dead, and the person who did all of this is my very own sister? Now. Tell me. If this happened to you, could you relax?" He said in between clenched teeth. **

**Weiss looked at the agent in alarm and placed a restraining hand on Vaughn's arm. "I know that you're worried right now, and that nothing I say could help you, but you have to understand that you blowing up won't help the situation, it will just worsen it because someone might hear you." He said in a low voice as he glanced surreptitiously around the plane, glad that no one seems to think that something is amiss. **

**Vaughn took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm so sorry Eric. It's just that I feel so useless, you know? I just wish that I could do something to help them." He finished in a soft voice.**

**Weiss nodded understandingly. "I know. Now. Just sit tight and try to go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." **

**Vaughn nodded and rested his head on the headset. At first, he doubted that he can fall asleep, but when he closed his eyes, he immediately drifted off in a deep, dreamless slumber.**


	21. chapter twenty:

Title: Family Secrets (20/?) Chapter Twenty: Author: Jaycee 

*Don't forget to read and review people!

Note: Sorry for the long overdue update. I had writer's block for a while, but now I know where I am going with this. Just about two more chapters to go after this… but I am not promising anything. I have this thing with multiple chapters. Hehe… as if its not obvious. Thank you for all the lovely reviews that you have given me over the last chapters – I really appreciate each and every one of them!

Thank you to Ash for the fabulous beta reading! 

Here we go…

Archangel Gabriel Hospital 

(CIA Safe house)

Brunei

Sydney sighed in relief as soon as she saw the sign above the hospital door. She knew that they've finally reached the safe house.

"Sam. Just a few more steps." She whispered encouragingly to the ailing agent who moaned in response, her eyes closed.

Finally, they reached the receptionist table. The nurse took one look at them and quickly exited the booth. In a few seconds, the nurse came back with a doctor and two male nurses, two beds trailing behind them.

The first nurse hurriedly relieved her of Samantha, and laid the woman on the bed and started to wheel her away from Sydney.

"No! Don't take her away! Let me come with her!" Sydney called out as she started to walk towards Samantha. Her path was blocked by the doctor and the second male nurse, and coaxed her onto the other bed. Sydney twisted her body to catch a glimpse of Samantha's bed, which disappeared into a room.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked the doctor who smiled gently at her. "Your friend's injuries are pretty bad and we have to tend to them immediately." He explained.

"I have to be with her. Please. Just let me come with her." Sydney pleaded. She knows that Samantha tried to kill her, but she also knows that she is important to Vaughn.

The doctor nodded understandingly. "I know you do, but please don't worry about that right now. The first thing we have to do is to tend to those bruises on your face." He pointed out.

"But…" Sydney started to say but she was cut off when the doctor nodded to the nurse. The next thing she knew, she felt a sharp object slightly prick her arm – then a calm and serene feeling blanketed her, making her drift off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Airport

Brunei

Michael waited for Eric, who told him to sit on one of the waiting benches near the exit of the airport as he called the Brunei branch of the CIA. He sighed as he looked around the place for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, and Eric was still nowhere to be found.

"Mike!" Michael turned around and saw Eric sprinting towards him, a slight smile on his face.

Michael quickly stood up and ran towards his friend. "What did they say?" He asked worriedly, the three staple worry lines appearing on his forehead. 

Eric looked at his friend and started to speak slowly, "Both Sydney and Samantha are in the CIA hospital. The officer in charge there told me that one of the two women is in danger of…" He stopped talking and looked down.

Michael sighed and placed his hands on Eric's shoulders and shook him slightly. "One of them is in danger of what?" He asked.

"One of them is in danger of dying, Michael."

"Who?"

"Sam. They think that Sam is not going to make it." Eric told him gravely.

Michael stared at Eric as stomach fell at his friend's words.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Archangel Gabriel Hospital

Sydney slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she sat up and found herself wearing a white hospital gown. Then, it all came back to her. She's in a Brunei hospital, and she was here was because of Samantha.

"Samantha!" She exclaimed and she quickly jumped onto her feet and opened the door of her room and walked quickly to the nurse's station.

"Miss. I would like to know where Samantha Roberts is." Sydney asked as she felt a soft breeze coming from the big airconditioner beside the desk, making her wish that she was wearing something thicker than this hospital gown. 

The nurse on duty looked up and frowned as soon as she saw who she was. "Miss. I have to ask you to go back to your room. Its hospital policy for our patients to stay in their beds until their doctors tell them to so otherwise." She explained.

Sydney shook her head. "I don't think I can do that. See, I have to talk to Samantha. Its really important." She told the nurse firmly, who sighed and then looked down at the clipboard in front of her.

"Go down the hall and then turn to the left. Room 1127." The nurse said, shaking her head slightly, as if she was exasperated with Sydney.

"Thank you." And with a smile, Sydney turned around and started to walk down the hall when she heard the woman calling her.

"Yes?" She asked and then she saw the nurse walking towards her holding out a blue robe. "Please wear this. This hospital is too cold for words." She explained.

Sydney smiled gratefully, slipped into the comfy robe and went on her way.

As soon as she reached room 1127, Sydney knocked softly and then opened the door. As soon as she saw Samantha, she had to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Samantha was almost buried under the dozens of tubes coming in and out of her body. Dextrose was connected to her left wrist, while her right arm was in a sling. Her head was wrapped with white gauze and an oxygen tank was propped beside the bed and a mask was helping her breathe. 

Sydney slowly walked in and approached the bed, as tears collected in her eyes. She heard the door open and then she felt a presence beside her. She turned and saw the doctor that tended to her earlier. 

"You're not supposed to be here Ms. Bristow." He reprimanded gently as he took Samantha's pulse.

Sydney nodded. "I know. But I have to find out how Samantha is." She explained.

The doctor nodded and introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Andrew Willis. I received a phone call from a certain Eric Weiss. He said that he and Michael Vaughn are on their way here." He said as he looked at his clipboard and then checked Samantha's Dextrose.

Sydney looked at Dr. Willis in surprise. "Vaughn is on his way here?" She asked.

"Yes. Their plane just landed. And Mr. Weiss told me to tell you that they're on their way here." He replied.

A movement caught Sydney's eyes and the two of them realized that Samantha was moving slightly.

"Samantha." Sydney whispered and moved to the side to let Dr. Willis check up on Samantha.

Samantha's left hand slowly went to her face and she pulled at the oxygen mask. 

Dr. Willis quickly stopped her movement and returned the mask to its original place. "Now Ms. Roberts. Just relax. You need your strength."

Samantha shook her head and pulled at the mask again and then looked at Sydney. "I… need to talk to… Michael…" She rasped.

Sydney nodded. "He's on his way here. Don't worry. Just hold on Sam." She whispered.

The younger agent nodded and then slowly closed her eyes. Sydney took a deep breath and turned to the doctor. "How is she doing?"

"It doesn't look good. She lost a lot of blood because of her head injury. What we really need now is for a blood transfusion. But her blood is really rare. We don't have her blood type in stock." Dr. Willis explained.

Sydney nodded and then she remembered something. "Vaughn!"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Her brother is Michael Vaughn. They have the same blood type. He'll help her." She explained.

Dr. Willis nodded. "That will help her tremendously. But Mr. Vaughn should be here soon, or else she's not going to make it."

* * * * * * *

Did I leave you hanging again? I'm sorry… but I will be updating soon, so you don't have anything to worry about. Thanks again for reading and please, don't forget to review this little chapter!


	22. chapter twenty one:

**Title: Family Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty One (21/22)**

**Author: Jaycee**

**Read and review people!**

**This is the second to the last chapter and I hope that you'll all review this so I could see if I should continue on writing ALIAS fics. I really appreciate each and every review that you send my way.**

**Here we go…**

Archangel Gabriel Hospital,

Brunei 

Michael quickly ran up the stairs of the hospital, and stopped right in front of the receptionist. "Where can I find Samantha Roberts and Sydney Bristow?" He asked nervously.

The woman behind the counter nodded and then checked the computer in front of her. "Both Ms. Roberts and Ms. Bristow are in the fifth floor. Ms. Roberts in Room 1127, while Ms. Bristow is in Room 1133."

Michael nodded and walked quickly to the elevator. He pressed the button impatiently and watched as the numbers started to light up one by one. 

"Mike! Why didn't you wait for me?" Eric said breathlessly as he ran up to his friend. 

Michael mumbled an apology and pressed the button again. He rubbed his forehead in frustration and turned around. 

"Mike! Where are you going?" Eric called out.

"The stairs. The elevator is too slow." Michael called out as he ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. 

* * * * * * * * 

Sydney nodded slowly and smiled tentatively as Dr. Willis went out of the room. She sat on one of the chairs and stared at Samantha, who was breathing steadily.

Suddenly the door opened. Sydney turned around and saw Michael Vaughn, his breaths coming in shallow gasps.

She stood up and was about to open her mouth when Vaughn quickly walked over her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

* * * * * * * * * 

Vaughn slowly breathed in as he tightened his arms around Sydney. He knew that it was wrong for him to do that, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing her alive and well just made him so happy that he had to allow himself the small satisfaction of holding her in his arms.

"I am so glad that you're okay." He whispered as he lovingly smoothed down her soft brown hair.

Sydney just sighed in response as she reciprocated the hug, reveling in the fact that Vaughn was holding her in his arms.

After a few more minutes, Vaughn leaned away from her, his dark green eyes boring into her brown ones. "I am so glad that you're okay." He whispered again as he softly grazed her cheek.

Sydney closed her eyes as Vaughn continued to caress her skin. "Thank you for coming." She whispered as she opened her eyes.

Vaughn nodded. "I had to. Two of the most important people in my life are in trouble." He replied solemnly. 

"I'm important… to you?" She asked.

Vaughn looked at her. "More than you'll ever know." He said softly.

Sydney looked into his eyes, feeling happier that she's ever been. She closed her eyes as she tried to put a reign over her thoughts. She pulled away from Vaughn and cleared her throat. "Vaughn. Your sister." She said. 

Vaughn nodded and turned around. He's been expecting to see Samantha in a not-okay state, but nothing like this. 

His legs buckled beneath him and if Sydney wasn't there to lead him to a chair, he would have fallen onto the floor.

"Sam…" He whispered as he stared at his sister. He held her left hand in his and squeezed it as gently as he could. 

Sydney placed a gentle hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "I'll be in my room." She said.

Vaughn looked at her and she felt her heart melt as she saw tears in his eyes. "Okay." He replied.

Sydney nodded and slipped out of the room quietly.

* * * * * * * * *  

"Sam…" Michael whispered as he stared imploringly at his sister, hoping against hope that she would wake up.

As if an answer to his prayers, Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at him in daze. "Michael…" She moaned, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask. She lifted her right hand and slowly took it off.

"Sam. No. Don't do that. You need you strength." He said as he stood up and tried to put the mask back on.

Sam shook her head. "No. I have to tell you everything Michael. I know… that I don't have much longer…" She whispered.

Michael shook his head adamantly. "No. Don't say that. Everything is going to be fine. Just lie there and save your strength."

Again, Sam shook her head. "I have to tell you everything… and I hope that you would forgive me for everything… everything that I have done…" She said softly, pausing every now and then to take a deep breath.

Michael squeezed her hand encouragingly. "I do. I do forgive you for everything Sam."

A ghost of a smile passed Sam's face as she processed her brother's words. "Thank you." She said simply.

Michael smiled back and was about to say something when the door opened. "Mr. Vaughn?"

Michael turned on his seat and saw a doctor looking at him curiously. "Yes doctor. What is it?" He asked.

"I'm Dr. Andrew Willis. Ms. Bristow informed me that you're here already. I hate to take you away from your sister but you have to come with me so that we could get some of your blood so we could give Ms. Roberts her transfusion." He explained.

Michael nodded and turned back to Samantha. "I'll go with Dr. Willis, okay Sam? So we can save you."

Sam shook her head and tightened her hand around his, refusing to let him go. "No Michael… don't leave me…" 

Michael smiled encouragingly at her. "I won't be gone long. I promise."

"Please. I'm dying already. I need to talk to you now… please…"

"You are not going to die. Don't say that. Just hang in there and we'll get through this." He replied as he felt a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Mr. Vaughn. Just stay here. I'll just have my nurse get your blood here so that you don't have to leave your sister." The doctor said, an understanding look on his face. 

Michael smiled gratefully as he sat back down again and Dr. Willis went out. He looked at Sam. "I'll stay here. Now what are you going to tell me?"

* * * * * * * * * 

Sam looked at her brother, feeling afraid that he might hate her once she tells him every deceptive thing that she did for the past five years. But she had to tell him – she had to.

"I… I was a bad teenager. I did everything that I could to hurt my mother. She… she just told me that… I was a product of an affair – and that my father has his own family. My mother kept everything from me for fifteen years, and I just can't help but be angry at her – for lying to me, for telling me that my father was perfect, that I was his only child, that he loved only me. So, I joined a gang and did everything that I can to go against her wishes. I did so many things that until now I still can't believe that I did them." She stopped for a while as she felt a sharp pain go through her body. She took a deep breath and shakily exhaled.

"Sam… you don't have to continue if…" Michael started.

"No." She cut him off. "I can do this." She told him. Michael looked at her worriedly and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"I even tried to kill someone… which was true – I did try to kill someone… but my lawyer was good… he said that we would make it look like I was framed by someone who I know hates me – and it worked, I was pardoned.

My mom was behind me all the way – even though I tried to push her away so many times, she still loved me, she still believed that one day I would change, that one day I would wake up and realize that what I was doing was wrong. And one day, I did just that. I saw what I've become – and I hated that person. I hated how I hurt my mom, how I didn't listen to her when she tried to explain everything about dad…" Sam stopped talking as she started to cough violently.

Michael stood up and smoothed her hair away from her forehead, flinching as she continued to cough. "Sshh…" He whispered as he helped her sit up and aided her in drinking some water from the glass beside her bed. 

Sam smiled weakly and leaned against her bed, ignoring the pain that kept on shooting through her entire body. 

"Do you want to lie back down?" Michael asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes please."

Michael helped her lie back down, even fluffing the pillow a little as he helped her ease into a comfortable position. 

"Thank you." She whispered. Michael smiled. "My pleasure."

Sam looked at him and continued to speak. "My mom then forgave me for everything I have done. That's when she told me all about daddy, about your mom, about you… she even showed me your pictures… I didn't know how she got those pictures… but I found out when your mom told us that she and my mom's been communicating with each other…"

Michael nodded and then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He saw Dr. Willis and a nurse, ready to make a blood transfusion. 

"Mr. Vaughn?" Dr. Willis said. Michael nodded and took off his jacket, folded his shirtsleeve and closed his eyes as the needle was pricked into his skin. 

"Michael… don't do that…" Sam whispered. 

Michael turned to look back at his sister. "I have to. I don't want you to die."

"But I am going to…"

"Don't. Just continue what you were telling me." He said in a gentle voice.

Sam nodded and then closed her eyes. "Mom then told me what happened – why daddy died. She said he died on duty because he was in the CIA. That made me angry – angrier that I have ever been. Someone took our father away from us and I have to find out who did just that. That's why I decided to join the CIA.

Now. I know that I can't join the CIA because of my record with the police, so I decided to take on the identity of my dead cousin… She… she died of pneumonia – and even though I felt bad doing it… I had someone help me to take on her identity, everything. Even my mom had to change some of her personal information so that our files would coincide with one another… Samantha's mom was also dead, and so is her father – so it was easy to… easy to take over everything… My mom let me do all of that… because she believed that this is what I have to do… I have to get into the CIA and get my revenge…

I am so sorry that I decided that Sydney should be the one to pay for everything that her mom has done… I am so sorry for hurting you… I never meant to hurt you… that's the last thing that I ever want to do… I just... I wasn't thinking…" Samantha started to cry, her tears clogging up her throat, making it harder to speak.

"No. Don't cry Sam… its okay… I know that you didn't mean to hurt me… I know that… We're gonna get through all of this and once I get you out of here we're gonna start all over again – I promise, everything's going to be much better." Michael promised earnestly. 

Sam just nodded in reply and then she started to gasp as excruciating pain spread from her head throughout her body. 

"Sam? SAM!" Michael called out, standing up, ignoring the nurse's calls to him, and saying that he should sit still. 

Dr. Willis walked towards Samantha and turned to the nurse. "We have to give her the blood transfusion now." 

The nurse nodded and quickly extracted the needle for Michael's skin and carefully handled the blood bag between her hands and went out of the room. 

The next instant, two male nurses appeared in the room and unhooked Sam from the machines around her and started to wheel her out of the room.

Michael followed them and was stopped by the female nurse. "Sir. You have to stay here. You can't go in." She said gently.

Michael shook his head. "I have to go in there, she needs me."

The nurse nodded. "I know sir. But you are not allowed there. Please stay right here and wait." With that, she led him to a chair and walked into the room where they brought Sam in.

Michael sank into a plastic chair, his heart beating wildly in fear that his sister might not make it.

* * * * * * * * 

"Mr. Vaughn." Michael looked up and saw Dr. Willis looking at him in regret. 

"No… no…" Michael whispered.

"We did everything we could… but… its like her body was rejecting the blood. She wants to see you. She doesn't have much longer." The doctor said remorsefully.

Michael nodded mutely and entered the room. Then, he saw her, the sister that he has grown to love over the few months that they were together. All the tubes were gone from her body, and she looked so fragile under the harsh hospital lights. He walked even closer, feeling as if he's going to burst into tears.

"Michael…" Sam whispered as she held up a small hand.

"I'm here." He whispered as he took her hand in his. 

"So, I guess this is it." She said in a small voice. 

Michael nodded. 

"Please tell my mom that I love her so much… that I am so sorry for everything…" She said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"How could you smile? You're dying." He asked, confused. 

"I've accepted it. There's nothing that I could do." She replied. 

"Michael. I love you. Please, always remember that. I am so happy that you're my big brother – and I am so proud of you. I hope that you and Sydney would accomplish what you want to accomplish.

And most of all, thank you for accepting me as your sister. Thank you so much. Spending those few months with you were the best times of my life – I am so happy that I got to know you." Sam said in a soft voice.

Michael continued to look at her and felt his stomach drop to the floor when he saw her eyes start to flutter, as if she's fighting to keep them open. "I love you too, Sam." He whispered, clutching her hand tightly.

Sam grinned and squeezed his hand in response. "I love you. Goodbye." 

Then, she closed her eyes, and her hand went limp.

Michael stared at his sister, now dead, and then rested his forehead against her arm, as he cried in earnest.


	23. epilogue:

Title: Family Secrets

Final Chapter: The Epilogue

Author: Jaycee

Here is the ending guys!! Thank you so, so much for all the support that you've given me and more importantly, thank you for sticking with me for 22 chapters! That was so, so nice of you people and I will never forget it. 

Please don't forget to read and review! Those reviews will give me the encouragement to write more. Take care everyone!

Here we go…

It was a rainy Monday afternoon, as a dark blonde haired man with a black umbrella and carrying two big bouquets of white tulips slowly walked through the cemetery and headed towards two tombstones at the middle of the place.

He knelt down before the adjoined tombstones as he placed a bouquet on each one. He stared at his loved ones before him, both gone from his life, right now when he needs them both the most.

William Christopher Vaughn                        
1945 – 1977  
Beloved father 

 "Hey dad." He whispered. "I was promoted dad. I'm not a desk officer anymore – I'm a field agent now. Can you believe it? Finally, I am doing what I've wanted to do since I started out.

Mom's not too happy about it though. She said that I might kill myself one of these days… but I told her that I'm going to be careful, that I'm not going to let anything happen to me. But, she still frets, but I decided to just ignore her. Mom's being mom. I'm used to it."

The young man sighed and looked at the tombstone. "I miss you dad. I wish you were here to see how I've become – to see how I'm succeeding in the field that you loved the most. I hope that you're proud of me." He kissed his fingertips and then placed it against the tombstone.

He then turned to the newer tombstone, this one bringing more than a few tears to his eyes that he quickly brushed away.

Sandra Theismine Roberts

1977 – 2002

Beloved daughter and sister

"Sam. You heard it right? I'm finally a field agent. And not just some field agent, but I'm Sydney's partner – well, it's kinda complicated to explain but Devlin found out a way to help Sydney's cause go even quicker than before. We've taken down two SD branches – and I even get to see Sydney in public.

Barnett is in my case more than ever. She still has this "emotional attachment to Sydney" crap going on – something that I don't deny on having, by the way, but I just hope that she'll stop it, you know? I berate myself enough already about having it, I don't need her to keep on telling me the same thing too."

I miss you Sam. I miss the way that you greet me every morning, I miss the barbs that you throw my way when we talk – Eric misses you too. He won't admit it, but he was more than a little heartbroken when you died… he liked you so much sis." His voice broke at the last word.

He squeezed his eyes tight. "It's been a year since you died, you'd think that I'm over this crying thing – but I'm not. I've known you for less than a year but it feels like I lost someone that I've known my entire life. I didn't think that I'd miss you this much. But at least you and dad are together now, right? That is something that you've wanted for so long."

The man chuckled bitterly. "Listen to me – I'm a full blown CIA secret agent but when I talk to my sister's tombstone, I break down like a little baby.

Your mom went back to Australia. She said that she couldn't stay here anymore when the only reason that she went here is gone. She misses you so much Sam. But she's accepted the fact that you're gone now. She's a strong woman and I admire her for standing tall even though she had such a tragic loss.

She sends my mom letters every now and then, just to tell us how she is, what she's been up to. She met this man, and I think they're getting married next year. That is okay with you isn't it? Your mom really deserves to be happy.

I have to go now Sam. I'll be back real soon, I promise. And I know that I'll have a lot of stories for you then. I love you and I'll talk to you soon. You and dad take care of each other over there, okay? And please, don't forget to looks over us down here whenever you can."

"Bye dad. Bye sis. I love you guys." 

And with one last caress on the tombstones, the man stood up and slowly walked away.


End file.
